Serendipidade
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Renesmee se via um pouco perdida no final da adolescência, começando a acreditar que nada a faria encontrar-se, mas quando sua mãe é visitada pelo melhor amigo de infância, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee) UA
1. One

Título – Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e começara a perder as esperanças em uma cura para isso, mas quando sua mãe é visitada por seu melhor amigo de infância, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

• _Serendipidade_ = Significa "acidente feliz" ou "agradável surpresa"; especialmente o acidente de achar algo bom ou útil sem procurar por isso, é o encontro casual ou fortuito de algo que não se procurava. Também conhecido como Serendipismo, Serendiptismo ou ainda Serendipitia, é um neologismo que se refere às descobertas afortunadas feitas, aparentemente, por acaso.

01

"Eu sou o fantasma da garota  
Que eu mais quero ser

Eu sou a concha de uma garota

Que eu costumava conhecer bem"

* * *

Renesmee entrou em casa, os sapatos em mãos, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, devido à hora avançada. Aquela não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo e sabia que ser pega no ato era sempre a pior coisa que podia acontecer. As broncas do dia seguinte eram sempre amenizadas.

Fecha a porta com todo o cuidado atrás de si, até cerrando os dentes, mordendo o lábio inferior. A porta range devagar, a madeira antiga não colaborando, mas fora isso, o silêncio volta a imperar. A ruiva suspira, aliviada.

Pára por um momento, tentando fazer com que seus olhos se acostumassem ao escuro, abraçando o corpo ao perceber que sentia frio. Permanece assim, imóvel durante alguns segundos, antes de voltar a andar, apressada, porém um pouco encolhida e silenciosa, como um predador noturno, subindo as escadas que ficavam logo à frente, grata ao alcançar o segundo andar sem ser descoberta. O piso de madeira fria lhe incomodava os pés, principalmente agora que estava com frio, mas não se permitiria o barulho do salto alto contra a superfície.

Corre para o quarto, aliviada ao fechar a porta atrás de si, respirando fundo ao fazê-lo. Sorri no escuro, inconsciente de que o fazia, o sorriso bonito e perfeito desperdiçado sem alguém para admira-lo.

Entra no banheiro, acendendo a luz e rapidamente limpando a maquiagem pesada do rosto, passando água e demaquilante. Se não fosse dormir agora, não acordaria para a aula no dia seguinte. Na verdade, se fosse dormir agora, provavelmente já não acordaria para a aula, mas afasta o pensamento de sua cabeça com violência enquanto tentava tirar o rímel, que insistia em grudar a seus olhos.

Irrita-se, bufando, desistindo, deixando resquícios, passando para a escovação dos dentes.

Sua mente vagueia, cansada e um pouco alta pela bebida. Não sabia exatamente dizer por que fazia o que fazia. Sua mãe sempre fora a obra-prima da pessoa bem comportada, e era comum que comparassem as duas. Encara sua imagem no espelho. Pensando por esse lado, seu pai também sempre fora assim. A única coisa que a salvava da condenação era o fato de eles a terem tido da maneira como tiveram. Sorri quanto a isso, pensando em quantas vezes aquilo lhe servira de consolo.

Nunca fora exigido nada de si em demasia, como comportamento, nem de seus pais, ou de seus tios, nem de ninguém. Até porque tirava boas notas. Era só sua rebeldia comportamental que os preocupava, e, embora não soubessem, a si também.

Era como se fosse impelida a sair de casa, senão sufocaria, e antes que percebesse, o fazia de novo e de novo, até que se tornou extremamente normal. Sua mãe se estressava e chamava seu nome como repreensão, ficando genuinamente abalada, enquanto seu pai simplesmente suspirava e preferia ignorar.

Mas não entenda mal, afinal eles não eram e nunca tinham sido maus pais, pelo contrário, mas, depois de tantas vezes de castigo e de causar brigas de família, decidiram que o melhor era ignorar e aproveitar o seu lado bom, como ela mesmo fazia.

Seu coração doía mais quando pensava em sua mãe sem conseguir dormir direito, pensando nela em lugares desconhecidos e provavelmente perigosos, por isso, hoje em dia, era normal sair e voltar escondida, pra poupar a dor em seu coração, poupando o de sua mãe.

A menina volta para a realidade, sentindo a cabeça dar voltas e pontadas por estar pensando naquele estado. Grunhi baixo, tirando o vestido roxo, tomara-que-caia que usava, coberto de renda preta, deixando-o no chão mesmo.

Estava na hora de dormir. Olha sua imagem uma última vez no espelho do banheiro. O banho teria de ficar para amanhã. E com isso, joga-se na cama, exaurida.

* * *

Acorda de manhã com batidas suaves na porta.

-Nessie – A voz suave de sua mãe ecoava, fazendo-a querer se enterrar mais e mais fundo nos cobertores, assim como a consciência de que o sol batia contra sua pele, por ter esquecido a veneziana aberta, só as cortinas de cor branca para lhe protegerem da luz.

Abre os olhos, recusando-se a aceitar a realidade, vendo seus cabelos a sua frente, engruvinhados pelo travesseiro, o cobre destacando-se contra a sua roupa de cama azul bebê. Senta-se, percebendo que o fizera muito subitamente, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, a visão girando um pouco, fazendo-a desequilibrada.

Tenta se levantar, percebendo que novamente, dormira só com suas roupas de baixo. Não tinha mais ânimo de alcançar a gaveta dos pijamas. Estava tão tonta que falha em se por em pé, os mesmos para fora da cama, pendurados como duas massas mortas.

Leva a mão à cabeça, pensando que exagerara um pouco na dose da bebida no dia anterior.

Limpa a garganta com rusticidade, sentindo-a seca e dolorida. Levanta-se, apoiando na mesa de canto ao lado da cama, cobrindo os olhos ainda, tentando protege-los da luz, esbarrando pelos seus pertences, enquanto se refugiava no banheiro.

Atravessa o local a passadas longas e decididas, feliz pelo banheiro não ser muito grande, e por ser um pouco estreito, fazendo-a poder se apoiar nas paredes, sentindo o gelado do azulejo. Senta-se na privada, tentando recuperar a si mesma, um pouco do seu equilíbrio, para poder enfrentar o banho.

Por fim, decidida, encontrando toda a coragem e força características de sua família dentro de si, levanta-se, apenas para ir até a pia beber um pouco de água, antes de jogar as roupas pelo chão, entrando no chuveiro, fechando a porta de correr atrás de si, sentindo a água morna contra a sua pele. Nenhum sentimento podia ser melhor do que aquele, e, naquele instante, a luz que entrava pela janela alta a seu lado não lhe incomodou, fazendo-a sorrir discretamente por ela, cantarolando.

Desce, agora vestida com uma calça jeans azul clara e uma regata branca, sentindo-se limpa, outra pessoa, as forças renovas. Passou pelo comprido corredor de sua casa praticamente saltitando, sem se importar com o barulho, descendo a escada de mármore de dois em dois degraus, ignorando a pontada de dor de cabeça, cada vez que forçava o pé contra o chão.

Pára um pouco, hesitando, olhando para o lado direito, para a sala, mas não vê nada, a sala estava vazia, acompanhada somente pela claridade crescente. Caminha então para a esquerda, para a cozinha, estancando há apenas alguns passos da entrada, encostando-se à porta, ouvindo sua mãe ao telefone.

-Por favor Alice, eu sei que já fez isso muitas vezes, mas só mais essa vez? – E a ouve suspirar, sentindo seu próprio coração grudar contra suas costelas com isso. Odiava magoa-la – Ela não me escuta, você sabe disso, você é a pessoa com quem ela chega mais perto disso.

Inconscientemente, a menina leva o polegar à boca, mordendo-o.

Alice era a melhor amiga de sua mãe, e, de alguma forma, sempre o fora, desde que Isabella Swan se mudara para aquela cidade, há pelo menos vinte anos. E fora através dela inclusive que conhecera seu pai. Um processo estranho, na verdade.

Alice namorava Jasper, que tinha uma irmã, Rosalie. Por sua vez, Rosalie namorava Emmett, que era irmão de seu pai, Edward. Até hoje isso lhe dava um nó mental. Em uma festa, quando eram novos, se conheceram, se apaixonaram, o que levou a uma gravidez precoce, quando Bella ainda tinha dezessete anos, o que os levou a se casarem logo, antes mesmo de começarem a faculdade. E agora, nada menos nada mais do que o dobro de tempo depois, dezessete anos, ali estava Renesmee, a prova do crime feita.

Sabia que seus pais haviam sofrido muito para estarem onde estavam hoje, na verdade que haviam sofrido até para conseguir freqüentar a faculdade enquanto cuidavam de si, o que só fazia sua culpa aumentar, como uma fome insaciável dentro de si. Imaginava se conseguiria mudar a si mesma. A única coisa que a conformava era estarem tão bem hoje em dia, porque provavelmente, se ainda vivessem em uma situação difícil, a ruiva entraria em um modo autodestrutivo.

Suspira, ouvindo sua mãe desligar o telefone. Entra na cozinha depois disso, com a cabeça um pouco baixa, quase um animal no abate, pronta para o que quer que viesse a enfrentar.

-Bom dia amor! – Sua mãe lhe sorri, os olhos, tais quais os seus não demonstrando nada além de ternura, enquanto lhe passavam um prato com panquecas. Diante o olhar incrédulo da menina, Bella ri com gosto – Estava inspirada hoje, não se preocupe. – E ri um pouco mais, falando das panquecas, vendo quando a menina permanecia estática.

Sem reclamar, a menina pega o prato da ilha que ficava entre os aparelhos como o fogão e a máquina de lavar, assim como a pia e o microondas, indo sentar-se a mesa, colocando um pedaço da comida na boca.

-Não vai dizer nada? – Finalmente pergunta, quebrando o silêncio, não agüentando a tensão que se abrigava dentro de si.

-E qual seria o objetivo? – A mãe diz, finalmente com uma voz cansada que conhecia. Encara as costas da moça, vendo seus cabelos castanhos se moverem levemente, enquanto se mexia. Se avaliasse o assunto, ela ainda era tão jovem para ter alguém como Nessie chamando-a de filha.

Pondera sobre o assunto rapidamente. Alice e Jasper começavam a planejar se casar agora, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett tentavam ter o primeiro filho. E lá estava Bella, já com uma filha de dezessete anos, tendo apenas trinta e quatro anos. Sente-se pior ainda e tenta abafar isso em sua mente, como vinha fazendo com todo o resto.

-Desculpe... – Murmura baixo, contraindo os ombros, e vendo-a imóvel por um instante, antes de prosseguir o que fazia. Decide mudar de assunto – E onde está o papai?

-Seu pai saiu cedo, tem de fechar dois projetos ainda hoje, e no final de semana, tem uma viagem para um cliente, acho que o veremos pouco por esses dias. – Nessie sinaliza positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto comia, embora soubesse que sua mãe não via o movimento.

-Então...Outra tarde com a Alice hoje? – Pergunta devagar, pautadamente, sem saber se queria ouvir o que viria a seguir. Volta a ouvi-la suspirar. Dessa vez sua mãe se vira e pode voltar a encarar seus olhos de chocolate, profundos, que lembravam tanto os seus próprios quando se encarava no espelho. Estranhamente, era como olhar para dentro de si mesma.

-Tenho medo que isso afete suas notas. Acho que já passou da sexta vez que falta a escola esse mês.

Ultimamente, essa era a preocupação. Pois uma vez vendo que a jovem não mudaria seus costumes tão cedo, e que estava segura, voltando sempre para casa, e que não usava drogas, seus pais se conformaram, principalmente pelo fato da menina ainda manter seu foco no futuro, na faculdade, em um possível trabalho.

Não diz nada a respeito disso, sua mãe provavelmente estava certa. Ela tinha essa mania irritante. Estar certa. Ainda assim, algum impulso dentro de si a obrigava a desobedecê-la. Tinha certeza que algo muito inconveniente ainda aconteceria consigo por fazê-lo.

-Sinto que há algo errado se o papai não está aqui para brigar comigo. – Disso Bella não consegue evitar sorrir, tentando conter seus ombros de tremerem e acabar caindo numa gargalhada, destruindo todo o ar de seriedade. Por fim, a morena se rende, rindo junto com a filha.

-Estava pensando a mesma coisa, pouco antes de você entrar – E as duas riem ainda mais, até perderem o fôlego.

Nisso, mãe se junta à filha na mesa, pegando um prato no caminho, um para ela e um para Nessie, que comia a panqueca, segurando-a na mão, sem se importar com mais nada.

-Então, que horas a tia Alice vem? – A menina pergunta, voltando-se ao lanche a sua frente, mas depositando-o no prato, devido ao olhar severo da mãe, que pegava o garfo e a faca.

-Acho que deve estar aí daqui a pouco. Preciso me concentrar em escrever o próximo capítulo, minha editora está quase me matando – E dizendo isso, leva a xícara de café aos lábios, agradada. A de cabelos cobre apenas a observa, admirando-a. Será que algum dia saberia o que queria fazer a esse ponto?

Odiava ser jovem, era um daqueles problemas que sabia que só teria resposta daqui a uns dez anos, mas era impaciente e não estava disposta a esperar. Desejava poder crescer rapidamente, pular alguns anos, só para ter as respostas mais cedo.

-Acho melhor eu ir me aprontar então, senão recebo outra bronca da Alice, afinal todos sabemos como ela detesta esperar. – E sorri, recebendo um sorriso traquinas de volta da mãe, que se levanta para beija-la no rosto.

-Acho que você está certa.

A menina sobe as escadas, dessa vez extremamente devagar, olhando os detalhes e desenhos estranhos e abstratos da pedra embaixo de si, enquanto segurava o corrimão, virando a direita no corredor logo acima, para seguir para seu quarto.

Abre o armário, lembrando-se de recolher as várias peças de roupa pelo chão, jogando-as todas na cesta de roupa do banheiro, encarando suas opções. Não eram tantas assim na verdade, inclusive, era bom sair com Alice por isso, ela era estilista e simplesmente adorava comprar roupas novas, toda vez que saía com ela, voltava com um guarda-roupa praticamente novo.

Decide-se por um vestidinho básico, que ia dois dedos acima do joelho, de cor preta, com rendas na parte de baixo, as mangas finas não a incomodando. Era um vestido bonito e simples, perfeito para a ocasião.

Coloca uma sapatilha prateada para acompanhar, entrando no banheiro para prender os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Encara a si mesma um instante, decidindo não passar nenhuma maquiagem, aquilo levava trabalho e estava com preguiça.

Senta-se na cama, determinada a matar o tempo da espera, olhando em volta por algo para fazer. Seu celular, o computador na escrivaninha... Não, pega o livro no criado-mudo, voltando a lê-lo. Dessa vez lia Alexandre Dumas. Sempre achara que puxara o amor pela leitura da mãe, mas não se importava muito em analisar.

Não sabe exatamente quanto tempo se passa, compenetrada como estava, mas exalta-se ao ouvir seu telefone tocar, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade, pondo-a surpresa de como tinha entrado na história, tinha algum tempo que isso não acontecia. Sorri ao ver quem ligava.

Sai do quarto aos pulos, indo encontrar a amiga na porta, sorrindo-lhe, de orelha a orelha, animada. Sua mãe também estava na porta e sorri, inconformada com sua animação.

-Não me faça me arrepender te ter chamado a Alice pra falar com você hein? – E a menina lhe sorri de volta, deixando transparecer sua juventude, beijando sua mãe no rosto.

-Não se preocupe, não deixarei! – E acompanha a morena, pequena, mais baixa do que si, até o porsche estacionado do outro lado da rua, acenando para a mãe do lado de dentro.

Alice tinha um sorriso etéreo permanente ao rosto, e liga o som, animada, como era seu costume. Não demora muito até que comece a falar.

-Achei que você estaria de ressaca. – Comenta, sem recriminar ou cobrar.

-Não bebi tanto assim, só o suficiente para me deixar perdida hoje de manhã.

Alice espera alguns segundos antes de voltar ao assunto, como que os segundos preparassem o terreno.

-E então? O que aprontou dessa vez para fazer sua mãe tão preocupada? – Mas não a encara, mantendo os olhos na direção. Renesmee encolhe os ombros, respirando fundo, antes de começar.

-Acho que tenho faltado demais à escola.

-E por que tem feito isso? – Era sempre assim com Alice.

-Porque tenho ido a muitas festas, acho.

-Tem usado drogas ou corrido muito perigo desnecessário?

-Acho que não – Responde, encarando as próprias unhas e percebendo que precisava fazê-las, o esmalte verde água todo descascado.

-E pretende deixar suas notas caírem ou repetir por falta?

-Não pretendo repetir e não posso deixar minhas notas caírem, ainda quero passar em uma boa universidade, porque ainda penso no meu futuro.

-Você me parece razoavelmente sensata e saudável. Fico feliz que tenhamos tido essa conversa. Agora, o que você quer comprar por hoje? – E diante disso, Nessie sorri, animada.

* * *

Passa uma tarde agradabilíssima, esquecendo-se até do que a levara até ali, e, como previsto, ganha um novo guarda-roupa bancado por sua incrível amiga Alice. Sempre agradecia aos céus por sua mãe a ter como melhor amiga. Não podia estar mais satisfeita com o fato.

-E então, se divertiu? – A moça pequena volta a perguntar, colocando o cinto de segurança.

-E precisa perguntar? – A ruiva aponta, indicando as compras nas mãos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Posso ver – E a morena de cabelos espetados solta uma risada deleitosa, de fada, ajeitando-se antes de ligar o carro.

A conversa de volta para casa é amena, fazendo a jovem, novamente, esquecer todas as suas preocupações. Talvez fosse por isso que dissessem que escutava Alice. Era só com ela que conseguia realmente se desligar de seus pensamentos negativos, devia ser a aura extremamente positiva da garota.

As duas estacionam o carro na frente da casa de Nessie, e esta sorri, partindo para as despedidas. Já saíra do carro, quando ouve a voz ressonante de Alice chamá-la de volta, fazendo-a se virar para encara-la dentro do veículo, através da porta aberta.

-Só procure não estressar a sua mãe está bem? Ela está realmente preocupada com você e com seu futuro. Você sabe que ela não merece isso.

Aquelas palavras pareceram corta-la como uma punhalada pelo coração, deixando-a bamba e desamparada. Engole em seco, atordoada, tendo noção somente para sinalizar que sim com a cabeça, antes de sair do carro, batendo a porta atrás de si, engolindo uma vontade de chorar subitamente crescente.

Entra correndo em casa, batendo a porta atrás de si, ouvindo o carro sumir, distanciando-se na rua. Da onde estava, pôde ver que seu pai estava em casa, e sabia que sua mãe provavelmente estava trabalhando no novo livro.

Pensou um pouco, mas resolveu falar com seu pai, pois não queria nada entre eles, bloqueando a relação que tinham. Aperta o coração, tentando ignorar a sensação incômoda e verdadeira que as palavras de Alice haviam causado, seguindo reto, passando entre a sala de estar e a escada, pelo corredor entre elas, até a sala mais ao fundo, onde as luzes do escritório estavam acesas.

-Pai? – Bate na porta, mas ouve sua voz fraquejar, mordendo a boca com força por isso, praguejando e amaldiçoando-se.

-Entre – A voz dele era um pouco mais rígida do que esperava, mas não se intimida, entrando no escritório. Para variar, papéis, réguas, contas e maquetes espalhavam-se pela mesa. Encara enquanto o homem que tinha a mesma exata cor de cabelo do seu continuava seu trabalho com o estilete, esperando-o terminar.

Ele o faz com calma e perfeição, antes de voltar seus olhos para ela, os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa, o olhar clínico.

-Você está preocupando sua mãe – Ela sente a garganta voltar a travar, mas se recusa a chorar, não sabendo a causa exata, não se sentiria fraca à toa, se chorasse, teria de saber exatamente o que a atingira.

-Sei disso – Murmura, não conseguindo mais manter o olhar, passando a olhar os próprios sapatos, vendo as sacolas de compras penduradas de seus braços. Ouve-o suspirar, cansado, para em seguida se levantar, os passos ficando próximos, até ficar a sua frente, consegue ver seus pés, suas calças, seu corpo fazendo sombra no dela, infinitamente menor.

E então ele a abraça, acariciando seus cabelos devagar. Sem que se desse conta, o abraça de volta, querendo abrigo e carinho, o calor do gesto de suporte.

-Eu só quero que você fique bem, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Naquele momento, foi necessário tudo o que tinha em si para que não despencasse e chorasse no colo do papai, como fizera tantas vezes quando era criança. Mas não saberia explicar o porquê, o porquê de chorar e isso a incomodava, não choraria na frente de ninguém sem um motivo, seu orgulho adulto já não mais a permitia.

-Eu sei, me desculpe pai – Pede, pela segunda vez no dia, antes de olhar para sua face preocupada e beija-lo de leve, saindo da sala, subindo correndo, fechando-se no quarto. Não queria se entregar às lágrimas, não queria se entregar a si mesma. À noite de hoje pedia por uma festa, mas não sabia de nenhuma no momento.

Contenta-se a engolir seu choro, percebendo que sua irritação crescia com isso. Abraça-se, virando de lado, ficando na posição fetal. Se dormisse, tudo isso ia passar, tudo iria acabar...

* * *

Dessa vez quem a acorda é o despertador no celular, e, quando se senta na cama, percebe que dormira com o vestido de ontem. Desanimada e repetindo o ritual matinal, lava o rosto, coloca o jeans e a blusa do dia anterior, prende o cabelo, põe um tênis e desce para comer, a sensação de vazio dentro de si agora sobre controle, sendo só um formigamento fraco lá no fundo.

-Bom dia – Murmura para o pai e para a mãe. O primeiro perto da máquina de café expresso, servindo-se, enquanto a segunda já estava à mesa, comendo uma torrada e olhando um texto que deveria ter algo relacionado com o que escrevia agora.

-Bom dia – Respondem quase em uníssono.

A menina se senta a mesa, ainda na inércia, começando a comer devagar. Sua mãe se agita, mas a ruiva permanece inalterada.

-Vocês não sabem quem me ligou ontem! – Ela parecia tão animada, que aquilo só serviu para deixar Nessie mais frustrada, a combustão de raiva dentro de si crescendo, e embora soubesse que estava era brava consigo mesma, não conseguia evitar deixar o incômodo crescer.

-Quem? – Edward parecia genuinamente interessado, embora a menina fizesse questão de metodicamente parecer ignora-los.

-O Jake! – Bella falou aquilo com tanta emoção e carinho na voz, que a ruiva soube que aquilo deveria lhe dizer algo, mas não dizia. Permaneceu calada, encarando, enquanto a mãe se empolgava sozinha.

-Jake? Que Jake? Jacob Black? – A voz de Edward passara de curiosa para estudiosa.

-Sim, claro, que outro poderia ser? – E ela parecia muito feliz com o fato – Faz acho, quase vinte anos que eu não o vejo! E ele vem para cá, trabalhar em alguma coisa, disse que ele podia ficar aqui em casa a semana – E emenda, rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras, de um jeito que só ela conseguia fazer, e o marido tanto amava – Quer dizer, você não se importa né? Porque se você se importar, posso ligar para ele e dizer—

-Não se preocupe – E o ruivo lança um charmoso sorriso de lado, enigmático. – Não me incomodo. Na verdade, sempre quis conhece-lo. Quando ele chega?

-Esse final de semana! – Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce, o melhor doce da loja.

Renesmee rola os olhos, irritada consigo mesma, por estar irritada com a sua mãe. De final de semana provavelmente teria alguma festa para ir, não é como se planejasse estar em casa, ou algo do tipo... E isso pelo menos a livraria de ter de fazer sala para algum desconhecido...

* * *

Terminada em: 26.11.2011

Publicada: 06.12.2012

Olááá!  
Primeira história publicada do casal, espero que agrade alguém. Já tenho 16 capítulos completos dela e ela está bem perto do fim, por isso decidi posta-la, espero que gostem.


	2. Two

Título: Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e não acreditava ter cura para isso, mas quando o melhor amigo de infância de sua mãe aparece para visitá-la, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

02

"Nada nos excita mais  
Ninguém mais nos mata  
A vida é uma enorme obrigação  
Quando é...  
Entediante"

A semana passou voando, parecendo ter pressa em acabar. A menina acordou, encarando seus cachos a sua frente, vendo o cobre brilhar com o dia do sol. Sente a preguiça matutina e a malemolência, e enterra o rosto no travesseiro.

Já era sexta-feira. Há alguns dias atrás, no colégio, combinara com Jane de ir a uma festa, mas agora se punha indisposta. Não tinha vontade de ir, mas também não queria ficar em casa, muito menos com aquela sensação estranha e sufocante que a acompanhara durante toda a semana.

Levanta-se da cama em um pulo, espreguiçando-se, ouvindo os ossos estralarem.

Ainda sentindo-se dormente, coloca um vestido azul, curto acima dos joelhos, sem mangas, lavando o rosto e colocando um tênis em seguida. Penteia os cabelos devagar, voltando a prendê-los. Agora que eram grandes o suficiente e lhe cobriam as costas, era assim que passavam a maior parte do tempo, presos. Sua mãe os amava, por isso nunca tivera coragem de corta-los. Fora que, se fosse fazê-lo, não saberia para quê mudar, então deixava como estava.

Desce as escadas devagar, olhando para o cabideiro que ficava logo ao lado da porta, para segurar os agasalhos, sua mochila logo ao lado, sentindo-se dominada por uma urgente vontade de correr, mas obrigando-se a se manter no lugar. Tinha perdido sua estabilidade, a gravidade parecia querer deixa-la solta. Nunca estivera tão confusa.

Era como se sua cabeça girasse e girasse, os sons da cidade, os barulhos, as conversas, as festas, mas na verdade, tudo dentro de si fosse oco, um vazio que nada atingia, um vazio que fazia barulho com seu eco. Era desesperador, e quanto mais percebia isso, a mais festas e lugares com barulho ia, esperando não ouvir mais nada.

Continua a descer, cautelosa, quase felina, alcançando a sala. Sua mãe estava ao telefone, e seu pai já saíra. Tão entretida estava, que Bella não se lembra de cumprimentá-la. Aquilo não a abala, e come lentamente, sem prestar atenção a uma palavra da conversa alheia.

Termina de comer, levantando-se, cruzando o espaço para o outro lado da ilha, depositando seu prato na pia, saindo devagar. Nisso sua mãe deposita a mão no aparelho, abafando o som para quem quer que ouvisse e vira-se na cadeira.

-Tenha um bom dia Nessie, querida! – A ruiva lhe sorriu, como de costume, mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, dizendo-lhe 'pode deixar', para em seguida sair. Mas, subitamente, ao ter os pés fora de casa, não sente vontade de ir à escola.

Suspira pesado, ponderando suas opções por apenas um instante, antes de pegar o Iphone na bolsa, discando o conhecido número de Jane.

-Jane? Está a fim de matar hoje? – Não queria ir a aula, não queria tolerar o tédio ou o tempo de introspecção, queria apenas aproveitar um pouco o tempo, agora livre, que tinha arranjado.

Saiu de onde estava, parando para esperar a loira na frente de uma lanchonete em um canto mais abandonado da cidade, como sempre faziam. Senta-se em um dos bancos do lado de fora, suspirando baixo, irritadamente.

Encara seus próprios sapatos, indagando-se por que escolhera um tênis. Mas, considerando que sairia a andar por aí com Jane, uma das pessoas mais loucas que conhecia, talvez a idéia não tivesse sido tão ruim.

Consegue ouvir seu riso um pouco histérico, antes de vê-la se aproximar pela rua, os cabelos loiros e despenteados soltos contra o vento, a maquiagem preta e pesada, mesmo pela manhã passando uma nítida imagem de problema, a saia curta, também escura, a meia rasgada, o tênis desgastado e a babylook cortada, tudo apontava para uma adolescente com problemas, embora ninguém se aproximasse. As pulseiras com penduricalhos ou de plástico ocupavam quase que seu antebraço esquerdo inteiro. O cigarro em uma mão, acompanhado por unhas pretas descascadas completavam o visual diário básico daquela que era a melhor amiga de Renesmee.

-Nessie! – A loira sorri, jogando o cabelo para trás, seus olhos brilhando com sua costumeira malícia. – Vamos indo?

A ruiva não a espera terminar, pulando de onde estava, jogando a bolsa pendurada por um ombro só de qualquer jeito no lugar, acompanhando-a.

-Tem idéia de onde vamos?

-Claro que não, qual seria a graça daí? – As duas riem um pouco, voltando a apressarem-se.

Passaram horas apenas andando, entrando pelos subúrbios da cidade, perdendo-se neles, entre risadas histéricas e bebida. Renesmee tomou o cuidado certo para não beber muito, querendo voltar para casa sóbria e não cheirando a álcool, mantendo sua mãe despistada do que fizera.

Jane sempre lhe oferecia um cigarro, o qual recusava sem se importar. A loira também não parecia abalada.

Não fumava. Gostava de coisas que a fizessem esquecer, que a tirassem momentaneamente da realidade, não de algo que a fizesse parecer má ou rebelde. Drogas, embora de tempos em tempos lhe parecessem uma idéia tentadora, estavam fora de questão. Não queria ir tão fundo, não queria ter a chance de arruinar seu futuro só porque queria esquecer seu presente, porque se sentia culpada. Nada que pudesse realmente prejudica-la ou mesmo a seus pais. Era uma idiota na verdade e sabia disso. Nem se rebelar corretamente conseguia, afinal, não era exatamente isso que desejava. Mas beber para esquecer era sempre e sempre seria viável.

Estavam na cobertura de um telhado, sentindo-se no topo do mundo, Jane em cima da beirada, olhando para baixo, aonde o movimento ia e vinha, comércio, pessoas, as duas encaravam, caladas, concentradas.

Jane, em alguma parte do dia, acabara maquiando Renesmee, fazendo-a mais combinativa com o ambiente que a rodeava.

Mais algumas pessoas faziam uma pequena festa particular no telhado.

-É uma merda não? – A voz grave da loira parece ecoar um pouco em seus ouvidos. – Todo esse movimento, esses vermes, essa colônia... – Falava com tanto desprezo na voz que parecia genuinamente somente desejar-lhes mal por estarem vivos. Se não estivesse acostumada, aquilo teria lhe feito algum dano.

Ao invés disso, simplesmente concorda com a cabeça, suave e imperceptivelmente. A menina loira volta a levar o cigarro a boca, uma última vez, manchando-o com seu batom vermelho, antes de joga-lo para baixo, indiferente a onde pudesse vir a acertar.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui, isso aqui tá uma merda. – Mecanicamente a menina de cabelos acobreados a acompanha, seguindo-a até onde a porta de metal enferrujado estava. Antes de descer dá uma última olhada para trás, vendo o brilho laranja do final do dia bater contra a pele das pessoas que riam, vazias, se beijavam, se drogavam. O que estava fazendo naquele mundo?

E bate a porta, seguindo Jane.

As duas voltam a perambular.

-Preciso voltar para a casa. – A loira não pergunta, sabia que se a outra não o fizesse estaria com problemas com a mãe e já sabia que não era isso que desejava. Já estavam acostumadas uma a outra.

-Beleza. – E sendo assim, se despedem brevemente, a ruiva indo para um lado, a loira para o outro.

Anda com cuidado, parando em um farol para cheirar seu próprio cabelo e ver o quanto ele cheirava a cigarro ou algo mais ilícito. O suficiente, seria bom que tomasse um banho logo que chegasse, não queria complicações para cima de si.

E o pior é que ainda teria de estudar. Tinha uma prova importante dentro de alguns dias. Estala os lábios. Como arranjaria cabeça para isso? De alguma forma, teria de fazê-lo, pois aquela era uma prova importante, onde precisava tirar uma boa nota, caso contrário poderia ficar de recuperação.

Suspira baixo, irritada consigo mesma. E _tinha _de tirar boas notas para uma boa faculdade. Uma que ainda não sabia se ia querer fazer. Tudo realmente perdera sua razão de ser.

Entra em casa silenciosa, não querendo incomodar sua mãe, que provavelmente escrevia, subindo devagar, a escuridão predominando a casa, uma vez que as luzes estavam apagadas e o sol já se retirara.

Nisso, vê uma luz acesa e estranha. Era a luz do fim do corredor, o lado oposto ao quarto de seus pais, um pouco depois do seu próprio. Segue o caminho, entrando sem bater, apenas para se deparar com a mãe, que terminava de arrumar uma coisa ou outra.

-Mãe? – Chama, suavemente, vendo-a olhar de volta.

-Oi amor, já de volta? – E a mulher se aproxima, beijando-a de leve na testa, mas franzindo o cenho logo em seguida – Que cheiro é esse? – E segura uma mecha avermelhada em sua mão, cheirando-a.

Droga, esquecera-se completamente disso!

-Saí com a Jane depois da aula – Mente sem precisar pensar, mas abaixa o rosto depois disso, um pouco envergonhada de tê-lo feito.

-Nessie... – E ouve sua mãe suspirar, a menina voltando a morder o lábio inferior, ao ler as entrelinhas e saber tudo o que se passava na mente da outra, cada uma das palavras perdidas. As duas ficam um pouco em silêncio, até a mais nova decidir quebrá-lo.

-Então... Han... Por que arrumava o quarto? – E levanta uma sobrancelha de leve, a expressão idêntica a de Edward, fazendo Bella sorrir um pouco ao reconhecê-lo.

-O Jake chega amanhã, esqueceu? – Completamente. Faz um gesto mecânico com a cabeça e a mãe deixa o quarto. Renesmee aproxima-se da cama, circulando-a devagar, felina, como se a analisasse, apenas para jogar-se em cima das colchas macias, fechando os olhos em um suspiro. E, antes que percebesse, adormece.

Acorda grogue, ouvindo a voz macia da mãe a chamá-la da escada. Levanta-se, coçando os olhos, esquecendo-se da maquiagem, borrando-a, sonolenta demais para se importar. Demora vários instantes para reconhecer onde estava, as paredes de cores pastéis, a luz do abajur acesa. Era o quarto de hóspedes.

Sai desse devagar, indo para o seu próprio. Embora o jantar estivesse pronto, se recusava a descer para comê-lo antes de tomar um banho. Joga o vestido na cesta do banheiro, ligando a água quente. O banho e o sono eram sempre as melhores partes de seu dia.

Desce já de camisola, os cabelos úmidos batendo-lhe nas costas. Usava uma camisola simples, que a deixava com cara de menininha. Quando entra na cozinha, os pais lhe sorriem, parecendo pensar na mesma coisa.

A ruiva se senta, começando a comer em silêncio. Era um silêncio um pouco pesado e denso e a menina consegue imediatamente dizer que tinha a ver com o que fizera hoje. Seus pais não tinham palavras. De alguma forma, sabia que era verdade, mas não conseguia dar um jeito em si mesma. Esperava, sinceramente, que tivesse algo a ver com a idade.

Comem em silêncio, e, assim que termina, diz boa noite para os pais, beijando-lhes o rosto, subindo para o quarto. Ainda tinha uma longa noite de estudos a percorrer.

Empurra os papéis, caderno e bagunça que reinavam sobre sua escrivaninha, jogando-os no chão, sem se preocupar, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se em seguida, abrindo os livros e acendendo a luz do abajur que ficava ao seu lado, exatamente com essa função.

Como era de costume, demora a conseguir se concentrar, mas uma vez que o faz, desliga do universo a sua volta, perdendo-se nos estudos horas a fio, só acordando para a vida quando alguém bate a sua porta, fazendo-a pular no assento de susto.

A cabeça de Edward aparece pela porta entreaberta, sorrindo.

-Não acha melhor ir dormir? – E a menina sorri, devolvendo o sorriso torto do pai, sentindo-se feliz pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

-Já vou, preciso só terminar esses exercícios.

E ela conseguiu ver o tanto de satisfação que brilhou em seus olhos, fazendo-a sentir-se realizada por isso.

-Está bem, só não demore muito, boa noite – E ele fecha a porta devagar, seus passos sumindo no corredor. De alguma forma, aquilo quebrara todo o seu clima. Provavelmente não conseguiria continuar dali.

Algumas vezes chegava a pensar que era mais parecida com seu pai do que imaginava. Seu temperamento um pouco explosivo comprovava isso. Boceja, espreguiçando-se, sentindo o corpo doer, devido sua inércia pelas últimas horas.

Levanta-se, decidida a encerrar o dia por ali.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, o vazio pouco a pouco vai retornando. Uma insatisfação, na verdade. De alguma forma, sentia que sua felicidade ou infelicidade nada tinham a ver com ela, e sim com o que seus pais pensavam dela, que a faziam ou não feliz. Não gostava disso, e era apenas mais uma coisa para desaprovar em si mesma.

Sem querer analisar o assunto, volta a jogar-se na cama, pela primeira vez em dias com a roupa certa, sentindo-se imensamente confortável onde estava. Eram quatro horas e meia, e estava desligando.

* * *

Acorda sentindo-se exaurida, tudo o que queria fazer era continuar na cama, dormindo para sempre, até se sentir saciada, mas, quando ouve sua mãe bater pelo que deveria ser a quarta vez, deduz que não conseguiria realizar seu desejo.

Levanta-se mal humorada, trocando-se de roupa, colocando uma qualquer, sem observar qual era, lavando o rosto, descendo sem pentear os cabelos, resmungando. Tudo o que queria era dormir naquele momento.

Ouve risadas altas e aquilo a anima, fazendo-a sorrir. Entra na sala, deparando-se com Rosalie e Alice, que conversavam com Bella, as três entretidas.

-Pensei que não fosse te ver hoje! – E a belíssima loira solta, jogando o cabelo de cetim por cima dos ombros, majestosa, vindo em sua direção com um sorriso traquinas no rosto, abraçando-a. – Estava com saudade!

Alice vem em seguida, abraçando-a também. A visita delas sempre parecia animar um pouco seu dia.

Mata um longo tempo com elas, percebendo que estavam tão animadas quanto ela para passarem o dia juntas. A ruiva se troca e se arruma um pouco, quando decidem sair para almoçar.

-E então Rosie? Como vai com o bebê? – A voz de Bella parecia sempre calma.

Nisso a loira joga o rosto para frente, escondendo-o com a cabeleira cacheada, que lhe encobria a expressão.

Estavam em um restaurante oriental agradável, na sacada do mesmo, esperando enquanto seu pedido não chegava.

Ela solta um sorriso um pouco amargo.

-Acho que não posso engravidar. – solta, fazendo as que estavam a seu redor se calarem.

-Mas você tem certeza disso, já foi a um médico ou algo do tipo? – Alice toma à dianteira, tocando de leve a mão da amiga, tentando transmitir-lhe apoio. A moça joga a cabeça levemente para o lado.

-Ainda estamos esperando os resultados chegarem, mas parece bem claro.

O silêncio volta a cair. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a quebrar o estranhamento que se formara. Nessie se voluntaria, quase sem saber o que fazia, automática, o silêncio a incomodando mais do que as palavras de constrangimento.

-Por que quer tanto ter filhos Rosie? – A pergunta escapa de seus lábios, antes que conseguisse se conter, e enquanto Alice e Bella a encaram, incrédulas com sua pergunta, a loira sorri diante ela, parecendo procurar as palavras certas dentro de si.

-Pode parecer idiota – Ela começa, falando devagar e excessivamente pausada, voltando a chamar as atenções para si. – Mas, desde que era criança, sempre sonhei com uma vida 'perfeita'. Isso para mim consistia em uma carreira perfeita, em uma área que eu desejasse, alguém para amar, que me amasse de volta e por fim, um filho que fosse fruto de tudo isso. Sempre tive vontade de ter alguém para cuidar dessa forma, dizer que coloquei algo de mim no mundo assim. É um pouco patético, mas sempre pensei dessa forma.

Outro silêncio volta a se instalar, a loira abaixando o rosto, mas esse dura menos, quando Nessie retorna, colocando a mão sobre a da outra, que estava sobre a mesa.

-Não se preocupe, se é isso que você realmente quer, vai acabar dando certo, de um jeito ou de outro – E sorri de leve, tentando anima-la, abaixando o rosto, tentando fazer com que ela lhe encarasse de volta.

Rosalie levanta o rosto, lhe sorrindo, grata.

-Ela tem razão Rosie, você não devia se preocupar, há de haver uma solução. – Alice complemente, encorajadora e sorrindo e Bella acena com a cabeça, veementemente.

E a moça sorri de leve, grata com o olhar pelas amigas que tinha.

* * *

Volta para casa mais cansada do que o esperado, mas já pronta para a maratona que viria a seguir. Tomar banho e se aprontar para sair, mas, quando subia as escadas é interrompida.

-Aonde você vai Nessie? – Vira-se, encarando a morena no vim da escada.

-Vou tomar banho para sair, por que? – E levanta a sobrancelha, como era seu costume, ainda se segurando ao corrimão.

-Achei que fosse comigo ao aeroporto, preciso ir buscar Jake – A menina a encara muda, a expressão impenetrável.

-Desculpa mãe, mas realmente não queria faze-lo. – A de cabelos castanhos faz um aceno leve.

-Se é assim que se sente a respeito, não vou te obrigar – E vira-se, mas volta-se rapidamente – E trata de voltar antes do amanhecer, por favor!

A ruiva concorda enfaticamente, voltando a subir. Ouve sua mãe sair enquanto estava no banho. Acaba escolhendo um vestido marrom, extremamente curto, rodado em camadas, onde a parte de cima era um colete, para ser usado com uma blusa por baixo.

Com a blusa branca e o vestido a postos, seca e prende o cabelo em uma trança embutida, como fazia comumentemente, deixando-o bonito, arrumado e mais fácil de controlar, a maquiagem em tons terrosos bem escura para combinar com a noite.

Uma meia arrastão e botas pretas de salto completam seu visual, fazendo-a sair e fechar a porta de casa enquanto ninguém ainda voltara para ela. Seu pai provavelmente só estaria por lá segunda-feira. Afasta da cabeça sua mãe indo se encontrar com um homem que não via há vinte anos da cabeça, não querendo se preocupar. Sua mãe estaria bem, sabia disso, e segue seu caminho.

* * *

A festa estava quente e abafada, o que pareciam milhares de pessoas dentro de uma mesma casa. O som estava alto, um rock pesado, misto, com batidas de techno tocava e a galera dançava, sem se preocupar, as bebidas na mão às vezes batizando o chão enquanto se mexiam. Havia gente por todo lado, e, depois de cinco horas daquilo, Nessie se via cheia, já dançara, já bebera e no momento, não estava interessada em ninguém do lugar.

De onde estava, conseguia ver Jane se pegando com um moleque que tinha certeza nunca ter visto antes. Estava sozinha e entediada, e já levara dois copos de cerveja na roupa, que tinha certeza, ficaria manchada. Ainda assim, sentia como se não quisesse voltar para casa e aquilo a irritava.

Olha para o relógio. Eram quase duas horas. Ou seja, ainda era cedo para qualquer um com que pudesse voltar de carona, e, bêbada como estava, não era louca de tentar voltar para casa sozinha. Na verdade, não tinha nem certeza se conseguia ficar em pé sozinha.

Acabara exagerando e esse era outro dos motivos de sua irritação.

Estava encostada em um móvel qualquer do lugar que parecia ser a sala, sentada em uma mureta, onde uma sala mais baixa tinha sua vez. Era ali, logo a seu lado que os casais usavam para se pegar.

De saco cheio, a menina se levanta, aproximando-se da multidão, decidida a dançar um pouco mais, mas percebendo o erro que cometera ao se ver no meio das pessoas. Ali, mais do que antes, não conseguia respirar.

Desesperadamente, sente sua pressão baixar, e sua visão falhar um pouco, enquanto tentava dar travadas de ar no tórax, tentando absorver o ar com mais força.

Tenta empurrar um menino que dançava a seu lado para passar, mas ele lhe empurra de volta, quase a fazendo cair na pista de dança. Sua visão volta a falhar e ela sente algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, de puro desespero. A música alta, os risadas, os corpos, era hipnotizantes e ficava tonta. Não tinha onde se segurar. Atravessa a multidão empurrando quem pudesse a cotoveladas, tentando puxar o ar.

É só quando consegue sair da casa, onde ainda havia várias pessoas ao redor, mas estava bem mais calmo, que consegue respirar, o rosto em contato com o ar gelado. Cai no chão, ajoelhando-se, puxando o ar com violência, percebendo que ainda chorava.

Enxuga o rosto como podia, vendo as mãos sujas da grama e terra do quintal agora ficarem borradas com a maquiagem pesada que antes usava. Sem pensar muito se levanta, seguindo em frente, até se apoiar na cerca da típica casa americana.

Pega o telefone celular no bolso, discando o número que conhecia de cabeça. Ouve o aparelho tocar uma, duas, três vezes antes da voz conhecida de sua mãe, agora preocupada, ser ouvida do outro lado.

Ouvindo sua própria voz chorosa, pede para a mãe vir lhe buscar de carro, pois não passava bem e tudo o que mais queria era voltar para casa. Pode ouvir a agitação que aquilo causa do outro lado, enquanto a moça tratava de anotar o endereço de onde estava, parecendo fazer tudo atrapalhada, porém apressadamente.

A menina desliga o aparelho, segurando o telefone na mão, jogada, exaurida, olhando para baixo, o muro em que encostava parecendo extremamente desconfortável, machucando-lhe as costas. Suas pernas estavam com frio, assim como seus braços, expostos pelas mangas curtas.

A jovem abraça o próprio corpo, percebendo que seus sapatos estavam sujos, provavelmente de vômito, achando-se desconfortável.

Por que viera hoje em primeiro lugar? Não era como se estivesse com vontade, mas pelo menos, durante um tempo, enquanto dançava, pudera esquecer-se das preocupações, aliviando-se.

Sente o queixo bater de leve, pelo frio.

Um rapaz de um grupo de rapazes que estava por perto se aproxima dela.

-Está com frio? – Ele pergunta, e ela simplesmente o encara, sua maquiagem borrada sendo uma visão nada agradável, tinha certeza – Quer meu agasalho?

E ele simplesmente o tira, oferecendo-o a ela, que aceita, sem pensar muito no caso, sentindo-se imediatamente melhor quando o couro encosta a sua pele.

-Está passando mal? – Ele pergunta, encostando no muro, parando a seu lado. Ela o encara durante alguns segundos, muda, seus olhos de chocolate analisando-o, tentando achar o que pensar a respeito dele. Parecia um jovem normal, os cabelos repicados, curtos e escuros, os olhos verdes, a fisionomia agradável. Ele lhe sorri ao se perceber analisado.

Ela deixa o pescoço relaxar, voltando a olhar para frente, para o chão.

-Estava, mas estou melhor agora – Responde por fim, passando a tentar, com a bota limpa, limpar a bota suja.

-Está sozinha aqui? – Odiava aquele tipo de pergunta, sempre faziam seus pensamentos alertarem para o perigo.

-Minha amiga está lá dentro e estou esperando minha carona que está chegando – Responde rapidamente, simplesmente querendo que sua mãe se apressasse a chegar.

-Humm... – E ele começa remexer o pé contra o cimento, o tênis desgastado sofrendo por isso. A menina pensa em devolver o agasalho e agradecer, mas ele retoma – Está a fim de sair com a gente agora? Estamos procurando um lugar melhor para ir.

Ela ri, irônica.

-Com essa aparência? Acho que não – E estava prestes a retomar, mas é interrompida.

-Ah, vamos lá, não é nada demais, fora que é só você lavar o rosto que estará nova em folha. – A persistência dele a incomodava.

-Obrigada, mesmo, pela proposta, mas estou cansada e vou apenas esperar minha carona mesmo. – E tira o agasalho, entregando-lhe – Obrigada.

Ele aceita o tecido de volta, quieto, pegando-o, propositalmente fazendo suas mãos se roçarem. A ruiva revira os olhos pela infantilidade. Como se aquilo fosse funcionar para alguma coisa.

-Tem certeza? Você ainda tem tempo para mudar de idéia. – Começava a deixa-la com um pouco de medo.

-Tenho sim, mas já vou indo, de qualquer forma, com licença – E ia se afastar, só para ficar em uma distância mais segura do rapaz, mas ele segura o seu pulso.

-Mas vai ser só uma festa, não seja tão teimosa – Ela tenta puxar seu braço de volta, mas ele segurava com relativa força, a agitação parecendo chamar a atenção de seus amigos, que agora olhavam, a menina sentiu o corpo gelar de medo.

-Nã-não quero! – Gagueja, puxando de volta, mas dessa vez, uma sombra enorme que surgira atrás de si parece surtir mais efeito, um braço rápido segurando o dele, obrigando-o a soltá-la. Aquilo faz seu coração revirar pelo que parecia a nongentésima vez da noite.

-Ela disse que não quer – A voz era grave e um pouco rouca, imperativa, grande o suficiente para serem mais de duas da menina que dá um pulo para o lado, não querendo ficar entre eles.

-Hei, hei, entendi, entendi! – O menino que a importunava a encara com pavor nos olhos, voltando a encarar o homem que aparecera do nada. Nessie o olhava com a mesma expressão. A situação assustando-a mais que a pessoa.

Só conseguia ver que era um homem alto, enorme para dizer a verdade, mais alto do que Emmett, e maior do que ele, se possível, e moreno, o rosto virado para o menino fazendo-a não conseguir vê-lo.

Ele o solta e os meninos parecem correr, assustados. O recém-chegado se vira para encara-la e ela acha que ia perder o ar. O rosto moreno escondia as feições mais perfeitas postas em um homem. As sobrancelhas eram afiadas, os olhos pequenos pareciam brilhar com constância, o maxilar quadrado e bem definido, masculino era absurdamente atraente, assim como a boca bem definida, grossa, de aparência macia.

-Você está bem? – Ela perdera a voz, encarando-o, tendo certeza que estava parecendo uma idiota ali, imóvel. Ele morde de leve, o maxilar se movendo com a expressão e dá um passo em sua direção.

-Nessie! – A voz de sua mãe quebra o momento, fazendo-a virar-se para encarar a mãe parada logo a seu lado, que a abraça, fazendo-a sentir sua preocupação e alívio ao vê-la bem. A ruiva demora alguns instantes para assimilar o que acontecia. E ainda com os olhos arregalados, através do abraço de sua mãe, encarava o homem parado há alguns passos de si, de camiseta branca e jeans, um pouco deslumbrada, um pouco assustada, sem entender o que acontecia.

-Mã-mae, qu-eem... – Mas não termina, pois a mãe se vira, encarando o estranho nos olho, parecendo lembrar-se de algo que parecera óbvio, voltando-se para filha, sem soltá-la.

-Nessie, esse é meu amigo de infância, Jacob Black, lembra-se de que lhe falei dele? – Mas a menina parecia muito surpresa ao encarar aquele par de órbitas pretas para conseguir se lembrar, tendo certeza de que havia algo de muito fora do normal naquele encontro.

Afinal, nunca antes ninguém a deixara tão sem reação, e não queria que começassem agora.

* * *

E aí pessoal? O Jake aparece nesse capítulo... Encontro dramático o deles não? Quer dizer, nada tão dramático quanto o relacionamento deles será por aqui hehehehe

A música do começo do chap anterior é _The Lonely_ da cantora Christina Perri, enquanto a desse capítulo é _Boring _do The Pierces.

Espero que gostem e acompanhem ^^~  
Obrigada a Nique e Ryoko, amo vocês!

Capítulo terminado em 27.11.2011

Postada em 13.01.2012


	3. Three

Título: Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e não acreditava ter cura para isso, mas quando o melhor amigo de infância de sua mãe vem para visitá-la, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

03

"Eu gosto das luzes desligadas  
O som de portas se fechando  
Eu não sou como as outras garotas  
Que sempre tem certeza  
De tudo o que são  
Do que elas serão  
Às vezes eu sou só uma garota presa dentro de mim"

Nessie permanece encolhida no carro, intimidada, enquanto sua mãe e Jacob pareciam conversar. Sentia-se acuada de alguma forma, os olhos presos em Jake enquanto ele falava. Subitamente estava demasiadamente autoconsciente de si mesma. Das roupas, agora sujas que usava, do rosto sujo de maquiagem e terra, os sapatos vomitados. Sentia vergonha e raiva em níveis proporcionais. Não gostava de sair de seu próprio controle e aquilo a irritava.

Engole em seco, encolhendo-se mais no lugar. O movimento parece chamar atenção do homem sentado no banco da frente, que lhe lança um olhar pelo vidro retrovisor, parecendo nota-la pela primeira vez depois de terem entrado no carro.

-Está com frio? – Ela abaixa um pouco o rosto, fazendo um sim suave. Não estava acostumada a se sentir desnorteada perto de pessoas, e o sentimento começava a tira-la do sério. Ele sorri de leve, mostrando os dentes perfeitos, os caninos levemente pontiagudos, fazendo-a voltar a engolir em seco. Ele tira o agasalho que vestia, passando-o para ela.

Ela o encara por alguns instantes, segurando o tecido em mãos, ainda podendo sentir o calor dele que não se esvaíra.

-Não vai sentir frio? – Encontra sua voz finalmente, percebendo-a rouca, falha e baixa. Era uma bela visão a que tinha posto, completamente. Estala a língua com o pensamento.

Ele volta a sorrir, e dessa vez, ela solta o ar dos pulmões, não sabendo fazer nada além de encara-lo, fixamente, sentindo a boca secar.

Ele volta para o lugar inicial, lançando-lhe um olhar pelo espelho.

-Não se preocupe, não costumo sentir frio – Disso Bella riu, e os dois voltaram a conversar de algo no passado que a ruiva não poderia fazer nem idéia. A menina coloca o agasalho, sentindo-o excessivamente aquecido, de fato, mas aconchegante, fazendo-a ajeitar-se melhor dentro dele. A jaqueta deveria ter no mínimo, o dobro de tamanho dela, fazendo-a parecer insignificante lá dentro.

Sente o cheiro forte, masculino e sente sua pele arrepiar. Volta a encarar o espécime com o canto dos olhos, inconscientemente alcançando a saia e tentando puxa-la levemente para baixo. Era terrível sentir-se exposta.

Desistindo do que fazia, por fim, encosta a cabeça no vidro a seu lado, puxando a manga da roupa emprestada levemente para cima, de modo que esta ficasse raspando de leve em seu nariz e pudesse constantemente sentir o seu cheiro. Era tão agradável que tinha certeza que, se exposta durante muito tempo àquilo, suas pernas ficariam bambas.

Fecha os olhos devagar, permitindo-se descansar. Era um instante que parecia um século, e tudo ao seu redor se calava, caindo na mais profunda imobilidade.

-Nessie? – A voz de sua mãe, baixa e dita com cuidado a acorda sobressaltada, fazendo-a pular de leve no lugar, percebendo que dormira. Estava na garagem subterrânea de sua casa. A garganta estava seca a e cabeça pesava.

Entra em casa de cabeça baixa, sentindo-se um pouco tonta, mas estranhamente confortável, como se algo estivesse certo. Talvez fosse a presença de sua mãe, mas não podia dizer.

Não tivera coragem de voltar a encarar Jacob depois que saíra do carro, por isso permanecia com o rosto abaixado, notando todos os padrões do chão. Sua roupa suja realmente começava a incomoda-la.

Automaticamente, ouvindo o contraste das vozes extremamente grave e suave dos dois que conversavam de fundo, entra na cozinha, tomando seguidamente alguns copos de água. Aquilo ajudaria com a ressaca, ou pelo menos, esperava que sim.

Sai, apagando a luz, percebendo na sala a sua frente, de luzes acesas, que os dois estavam longe de ir dormir.

-Mãe? – Chama, parando no batente, logo na entrada do recinto. Bella se vira para prestar atenção ao que queria. – Estou morrendo, vou tomar banho e vou dormir, tudo bem? – A mulher simplesmente faz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, levemente, e sorri.

-Boa noite. – Não dissera nada sobre a festa, como sabia que não diria. De alguma forma, não sabia se estava satisfeita com aquilo. E para o diabo com tudo, afinal faria diferença? Deixaria de fazê-lo, ir as festas, quer dizer, se ela brigasse consigo? Sabia que não.

-Hum – E faz um sinal de que ia tirar a jaqueta, que quase lhe chegava aos joelhos, mas Jacob, sentado ao sofá que ficava de frente para a janela, o oposto de onde sua mãe estava, rapidamente sinaliza que não com as mãos, agitando-as.

-Não se preocupe com isso, pode me devolver amanhã – Ela concorda, estranha e já um pouco distante pelo cansaço, virando-se, voltando a ouvir as conversas e as risadas, subindo devagar, pronta para um banho urgente e para jogar-se na cama.

* * *

O dia amanhece bonito, um céu brilhante, amarelo esbranquiçado gritava lá fora, uma brisa fraca fazendo o máximo que podia para combater o calor.

E é nesse estado que a menina que fora dormir ontem se sentindo tão mal acorda, o calor fazendo seu pescoço suar, incomodando-a. Ainda se sentia cansada, o corpo dolorido. Olha para frente, sem vontade de se mexer. Era domingo e enrolaria o máximo que podia para levantar.

No andar debaixo, a casa já se movimentava, Bella e Jacob animados conversando.

-Mas e então, ainda não perguntei, como estão a Leah, o Sam, o seu pai? Estão todos bem, nunca mais tive a chance de saber deles – Diz brevemente, bebericando o café, voltando a olhar para o amigo que fazia tanto não via, entretida.

-Estão todos bem. Acho que a Leah não mudou nadinha, se você tivesse continuado por lá ela provavelmente ainda ia implicar com a nossa amizade... – A morena riu um pouco, lembrando-se de como a outra não aprovava a amizade entre os dois, as caras feias e as provocações infantis. Chegava a ser engraçado lembrar-se de tais coisas, que agora eram como um sonho distante e um pouco embaçado, como se fossem vistos através de uma parede de água.

-Fico aliviada ao saber – E sorri, mostrando os dentes grandes, de formato bonito. Um curto período de silêncio se seguiu. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Aquilo chama a atenção do rapaz, que levanta o rosto, parando de comer, passando a encara-la intensamente, inquisitivo.

-Ahnn, não sei exatamente como dizer isso, mas queria pedir para que você não julgasse a Nessie pelo que viu ontem. Ela não é essa menina irresponsável que parece – Aquilo só causou que o de cabelos pretos levantasse uma sobrancelha, incentivando-a preencher o vazio com mais explicações – Na verdade, não sabemos exatamente o que fazer. Ela nunca foi assim, sempre foi um amor de criança, e até adolescente não deu muito trabalho, mas, de uns dois anos pra cá, parece que algo simplesmente quebrou dentro dela, uma mudança drástica, e foi tão repentino que até agora não sabemos o que aconteceu. Ela passou a freqüentar essas festas e a matar aula. No começo achamos que era só uma atitude rebelde e ela ficava de castigo todo o tempo, a gente brigava, mas, quando ela fez dezessete anos, a gente meio que cansou. Depois de conversarmos, decidimos mudar um pouco a abordagem, afinal, ela é praticamente uma adulta e devíamos trata-la como tal, por isso, tudo o que pedimos é que vá a aula e mantenha boas notas, e não se meta em problemas, coisas que ela parece ter consciência e fez até agora, mas a verdade é que estamos constantemente preocupados.

De colocar tudo aquilo pra fora, Bella suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve, como se um peso tivesse sido arrancado de seus ombros. Ela volta a olhar o amigo. Ele parecia formular um comentário para fazer, mas Nessie entrou na cozinha, fazendo o assunto morrer.

-Bom dia – A menina murmura, sentando-se, um pouco acanhada a mesa. Não sabia se tinha mais vergonha do que fizera ontem, do que fizera sua mãe passar ou da presença de Jacob, mas uma coisa era certa, estava sentindo-se estranhamente fora de lugar, como uma peça de exposição excessivamente aparente.

Já passava das dez horas da manhã e ao se dar conta disso, a ruiva percebeu que os dois a sua frente deveriam ter tido muita conversa para colocar em dia e deviam tê-lo feito ontem, madrugada adentro.

Tentou se concentrar para lembrar-se do que sua mãe já falara a respeito de Jacob. Se soubesse como ele se parecia, talvez tivesse ficado mais interessada em ouvir.

Lembrava-se de ela ter lhe dito que eram melhores amigos, antes de ela se mudar para viver com a mãe, que ele morava em uma reserva indígena, perto de sua casa, que seus pais eram melhores amigos e que ele era mais novo do que ela, só não se lembrava de quantos anos. A essa altura, daria tudo para se lembrar.

Devia estar fazendo uma cara compenetrada, quase uma careta na verdade, pois sua mãe parece um pouco assustada ao perguntar.

-Tudo bem amor? Está passando mal? – A menina a olha admirada, demorando um pouco para processar.

-Não, estou bem, estou tentando lembrar uma coisa – E sorri, tranqüilizadora, voltando-se para a fatia de pão a sua frente, voltando a passar requeijão sobre ele. Sente haver uma pequena tensão no ar, mas, acostumada a isso, resolve simplesmente ignora-la.

É só no final da refeição que sua mãe volta a lhe falar.

-Então Nessie, estava pensando em hoje sairmos pela cidade para mostrar alguns pontos legais para o Jake, o que acha? Podemos ir almoçar naquele restaurante que você tanto gosta – Aquilo parece ser a idéia certa, pois o rosto da menina se ilumina, e ela parece genuinamente satisfeita ao pular da cadeira, ajudando sua mãe a tirar a mesa.

-Não precisam ter todo esse trabalho por mim – A voz grave era tão agradável que não importando o que dissesse, a ruiva tinha a impressão de que poderia ouvi-la o dia inteiro.

-Imagina, não é trabalho algum – Bella responde, terminando de colocar a louça que a filha lhe entregava na máquina de lavar, fechando-a em seguida, ajeitando o cabelo no rabo-de-cavalo frouxo que usava.

-Não mesmo, e não se preocupe porque se fosse realmente trabalhoso, eu provavelmente não iria – E a menina lhe lança um sorriso maroto, sem que notasse sua atitude, arrependendo-se imediatamente quando ele lhe responde com outro sorriso, sentindo seu rosto corar, o coração acelerando rapidamente.

Novamente, volta a sentir-se exposta diante de seu olhar intenso, respirando fundo, virando-se, tentando se acalmar. Sua sorte era ter se lembrado de trocar de roupa, colocar um jeans, porque se estivesse de pijama agora já teria surtado do tanto acrescido que teria se sentido balançada diante aquele olhar.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – sua mãe volta a se aproximar, fazendo questão de toca-la, parecendo achar que ela estava com febre, mas Nessie afasta a mão delicada com cuidado.

-Estou bem mãe, só minha pressão que baixou um pouco – Dá uma desculpa qualquer, sorrindo, torcendo para que acreditasse.

A morena parece bastante convencida quando se vira para o causador de constrangimento – Então, antes de ir preciso terminar uma reportagem senão minha editora me mata e aí a gente já vai – E sorri travessa, acrescentando – Mas já estou acabando então não se preocupem vocês também – E lança um olhar para a menina – Daqui a pouco a gente sai, vou até tentar dar uma corrida pra gente sair o mais cedo possível. – E sorri novamente, caminhando para a saída. Ao perceber que a mãe pretendia subir para escrever, a ruiva sentiu-se extremamente encabulada, e tratou de segui-la, alguns passos, parando na porta da cozinha.

Seu cérebro pareceu ponderar alguns instantes. Podia subir e matar tempo agora, mas provavelmente Jacob iria ficar um tanto quanto sem graça nessa casa que não era dele, sozinho, sem nada para fazer ou ninguém para conversar.

Não antes de lembrar-se de se dar um chute mental, vira-se, um sorriso forçado passando por seus lábios, encarando o rapaz que agora a encarava de volta, parecendo interessado em sua aparente hesitação.

-Então... – E as palavras morrem aí. Não tinha idéia do que dizer e sentia-se envergonhada por isso.

-Então? – E ele parece conter um riso, engasgando de leve, fazendo um movimento de 'continue' com a mão.

Ela pensa rápido no que poderia dizer e fala a primeira que lhe vem à mente, sem se preocupar muito com o assunto.

-Quantos anos mesmo você é mais novo que a minha mãe? – Ele lambe o lábio inferior rapidamente antes de responder, sem nunca largar uma espécie de sorriso debochado do rosto, parecendo divertir-se as suas custas, fazendo-a irritada.

-Quatro, por quê?

-Não lembrava – E bate uma mão na outra, mais por não ter o que fazer do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele acena com a cabeça.

-Agora é sua vez – Ela diz, no término de um minuto, não aguentando o silêncio. Mesmo que encarasse o chão, sentia os olhos dele queimando em si, parecendo perfura-la com sua força.

-Minha vez? – E ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

-É, de contribuir com a conversa. Já fiz minha parte, agora é sua vez – Ele parece um pouco descrente por um instante, desconcertado, e depois começa a rir. Nessie fica um pouco apreensiva no começo, depois sorri, discreta. A verdade é que o som da risada dele era tão agradável quanto qualquer outra coisa a seu respeito de que soubesse até agora e se ele simplesmente risse, não se sentiria tão embaraçada quanto estava há instantes atrás.

-Não estava ciente dessa regra – Ela cruza os braços, ainda sorrindo e chuta o ar, risonha.

-Pois é, ela existe para que eu não tenha de construir um monólogo aqui, parada em pé – Ele mantinha um sorriso constante e aquilo parecia fazer seu coração saltitar, toda vez que o encarava.

-Justo – E ele encara a mesa por um instante, antes de levantar-se, vindo em sua direção. Os olhos chocolate se arregalam, mas ele passa por ela, indo em direção à sala. Ela o segue, mais por curiosidade, analisando suas costas, tentando entender o que ele fazia, enquanto ele se sentava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, confortável, olhando o sofá menor a sua frente, sugerindo que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Ela caminha devagar, sentando-se.

-Posso saber pra que isso? – E ele sorri, passando a língua pelos dentes.

-Para que você não tenha de fazer seu monólogo em pé. – Diz simplesmente, uma expressão divertida no rosto. É a vez dela lhe lançar um olhar descrente, antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Ah, agora sim, muito melhor! O problema era estar em pé mesmo! – E ele lhe lança um sorriso irônico que dizia 'não há de que', só servindo para fazê-la rir ainda mais. É a vez dele sorrir de lado com a risada entretida dela.

-Você me lembra um pouco a sua mãe – E embora fosse apenas um comentário, nem ao menos dito para ela em especial, a pôs intrigada.

-Por que diz isso? – Quis saber, colocando as pernas para cima do sofá, sentando-se de lado.

-O seu jeito, sei lá, seus olhos. – E dessa vez, ele parecia um pouco sem graça, encolhendo os ombros de leve, antes de voltar ao normal, fazendo-a sentir-se vitoriosa, nem que fosse um pouco.

-Costumam dizer que eu pareço com meu pai, meu rosto, minha pele, meu cabelo, meu jeito... Resumidamente, tudo com exceção dos meus olhos – E ela percebe que o estava olhando direto nos olhos, agora consciente do fato, procurando outro lugar para olhar, mas não achando, desconfortável.

-Jura? Pode ser, não o conheço, então não sei, mas ainda assim, há algo de muito igual a Bella em você – ela concorda com a cabeça, sem saber o que mais fazer. O que será que tinha que era dela mesmo?

Era uma situação estranha, e os dois conseguiam sentir isso no ar, mas tentavam ao máximo manter uma conversação, para ultrapassarem a barreira da estranheza de não se conhecerem.

-Você mora em um vilarejo, é isso? – E emenda um assunto no outro, não dando espaço para o silêncio.

-É mais ou menos isso, é uma vila indígena – Ele diz, com pouco caso. Aquilo parece intriga-la.

-E como é lá? De alguma forma, não consigo imaginar isso – Ele solta um riso fraco, passando a apoiar o pé direito de lado sobre a perna esquerda, mexendo no jeans desse.

-É como qualquer outro lugar do interior, sem muita coisa pra fazer, tranqüilo, casas de madeira, esse tipo de coisa... – Ela parece pensar sobre o assunto, processando.

-Deve ter bastante coisa de trabalho manual... – E ainda parecia pensativa quando ele cruza as sobrancelhas, não entendendo.

-Como assim? – Volta a se lembrar de que conversava.

-Ah, não, quero dizer, deve ter bastantes enfeites e coisas manuais não? Ou estou enganada? – E sorri, sem graça, remexendo-se no lugar. Ele volta a sorrir, pondo-a tranqüila.

-Disso eu não posso reclamar, por quê? Gosta desse tipo de coisa?

-Gosto desse tipo de coisa. Como o apanhador de sonhos, acho tão bonito, os detalhes, a teia. Sou apaixonada por eles – E morde o lábio inferior.

-É bom eu me lembrar disso se algum dia quiser te dar um presente – Ela ri um pouquinho, acompanhando-o.

-Eu com certeza ia adorar.

E os dois se calam, apenas por um instante, a ruiva retomando, parecendo realmente entreter-se na conversa.

-Posso te perguntar como você e minha mãe se conheceram? – Ele sorri, mexendo-se na cadeira, abaixando um pouco o rosto.

-Você roubou a minha vez – Ele comenta, fazendo-a estranhar, antes de entender, e cruzar os braços, sorrindo – Claro que sim, só sinto não poder responder. – E antes que ela perguntasse, continua – Nossos pais eram melhores amigos, então acho que nunca tivemos uma chance, eu praticamente nasci sabendo quem era Isabella Swan.

Nessie sorriu diante disso.

-Quantos anos vocês tinham quando ela foi embora?

-Ela tinha treze, talvez um pouco mais e eu tinha nove. Muito novos né? Deve ter gente que estranha à gente nunca ter perdido o contato – Nisso, a menina se admira.

-Vocês nunca perderam contato? – Ele delicia-se com a cara de impressionada da garota.

-Nunca, alguns anos a gente conversava mais, outros menos, mas sempre mantinha o contato. Foi legal isso, pelo menos soube o que aconteceu na vida dela, assim como ela soube o que aconteceu na minha.

A garota lutou contra um impulso, mas perdeu, as palavras parecendo vomitar de sua boca.

-E você, falando nisso? Porque no tempo que esteve aqui minha mãe conheceu meu pai, teve um filho, casou, virou escritora e... Tá aí agora... E você, o que aconteceu com você nesses anos? – Era uma pergunta estranha, até um pouco intrometida, sabia disso, mas não conseguiu desviar-se dela.

Ele não parece estranhar.

-Não muito, na verdade. Não casei, nem tive filhos, simplesmente cresci, acho, namorei e estou trabalhando para ajudar o meu pai. Sinto dizer que acho que ainda sou o mesmo garoto do interior que ela conheceu há tanto tempo – Dessa vez ele pareceu realmente sem graça, como se o fato o incomodasse. Nessie percebeu e identificou-se.

-Mas... Tem alguma coisa que você queira fazer? – Hesita um pouco, incerta se deveria perguntar, mas ele estava concentrado demais em si mesmo para perceber.

-Na verdade não, gosto de onde eu estou, trabalhando para a empresa do meu pai, consertando carros como hobby, saindo com meus amigos. Nada de muito luxo, mas é uma vida legal. – E ele termina a sentença sem encara-la.

Ela morde o lábio inferior, encarando-o com simpatia.

-Pelo menos você sabe o que quer fazer, digo, o que gosta de fazer – Disso ele solta uma risada engasgada.

-Todo mundo sabe o que gosta de fazer – Diz de contrapartida, voltando a encara-la. É a vez dela de sentir-se mal e abaixar o rosto.

-Não necessariamente, eu não tenho muita certeza. – E sorri fraquinho, sem graça.

-Ah vamos lá, eu te ajudo. O que você gosta de fazer, no seu dia a dia? – Ela sorri, voltando a morder o lábio, levantando o rosto, um dos cachos de seus cabelos caindo para frente, ela puxando-o para trás para ajeita-lo.

-Maldito cabelo rebelde... – E se cala, o silêncio voltando, um pouco mais denso, até que ela conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa – Não sei, gosto de ler, escrever, mexer no computador, tirar fotos, desenhar, esse tipo de coisa, o tipo de coisa que quase todo mundo gosta – E mexe as mãos nervosamente, mas ele permanece sério.

-É alguma coisa sólida para se começar a pensar a respeito. Já pensou em fazer algo com isso?

Ela balança a cabeça em negativo.

-Pois devia, é um bom começo – E dessa vez ela sorri, pensando que ele poderia ter razão, sentindo-se até um pouco idiota por aquilo nunca ter lhe ocorrido.

-Obrigada – E sorri, agradecida, fazendo-o devolver a simpatia, sabendo que ele a havia entendido por isso.

* * *

Bella desce ouvindo risos vindos da sala, uma conversa animada. Curiosa, a moça aproxima-se, discreta, parando a porta, observando um pouco.

A filha e o amigo conversavam de um filme qualquer, mas o interessante não era isso, era mais o modo como interagiam, conversavam sem embaraço, empolgados, rindo e às vezes até inclinando-se um pouco para frente na cadeira, em direção ao outro.

A morena entra, sorrindo.

-Terminei meu trabalho, ainda estão com vontade de sair?

Renesmee surpreende-se. Não sabia que tanto tempo havia passado. Na verdade, não tinha percebido, o que era incomum. Sente-se um pouco estranha ao percebê-lo, como se a menina que tivesse aproveitado tanto o momento não fosse ela mesmo, e sim uma outra Renesmee, tão parecida consigo.

-Vamos então? – E a menina sorri, levantando-se.

Estavam alcançando o carro quando Jacob suspira, como que desapontado.

-Então quer dizer que você não gosta mais de motos? – E olha para Bella com um leve olhar infantil, um sorriso traquinas no rosto. A morena ri.

-Não, não. Acho que cresci e simplesmente deixei isso pra trás – Responde, abrindo a porta do carro.

-Minha mãe gostava de motos? – Não demora em interromper, também entrando no veículo, ajeitando-se na parte de trás. Jacob passa a encara-la pelo retrovisor.

-Ela adorava, sempre quis aprender, eu até fiz um pacto com ela, de que quando crescesse a ensinaria a andar, mas parece que ela perdeu o interesse. – Ele diz, lamentando-se, mas soltando uma pequena risada em seguida.

Nessie parece se animar.

-E pode _me _ensinar? – E espera, com expectativa.

O moreno mantém um sorriso misterioso no rosto, lançando seu olhar sobre Bella, que simplesmente dá de ombros.

-Não deixe que seja eu o empecilho! – Exclama simplesmente, fazendo Nessie comemorar.

* * *

O passeio não foi muito longo. Passearam um pouco, as lojas mais conhecidas, alguns pontos turísticos, algumas fotos, mas logo sentiram fome e como prometido foram ao restaurante favorito de Nessie.

Era um restaurante italiano pouco conhecido, que ficava em uma travessa pouco movimentada, mas agradável e familiar. O lugar era refinado, todo no estilo vintage e cores pastéis.

Sentaram-se na parte de cima, perto da janela de madeira, onde agora, uma brisa mais agradável batia. Bella e Renesmee de um lado, Jacob do outro. A menina ajeita o cabelo cacheado, que o vento insistia em bagunçar.

Fazem o pedido e retomam a conversa. Como sempre, sua mãe e Jacob conversavam de alguma coisa do passado, algo que a de cabelos cobreados não fazia nem idéia, a diferença é que desta vez, estava interessada.

Conversavam sobre o tempo em Forks, sobre como costumava ser frio e chuvoso, depois mudaram para o tópico de como era a praia aonde Jacob e Bella tanto iam, para depois irem para pessoas que ela não fazia nem idéia de quem eram.

Eram tantos nomes, Sam, Rachel, Rebecca, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, que estavam até a deixando um pouco confusa. Era casamento, amor infindável, mudança, mágoa. Todos os assuntos possíveis, o que a levou a pensar em quantas pessoas no mundo tinham uma vida completa que ela mal conhecia, nem ao menos tinha ouvido falar. E tantas outras que ainda seriam. E quantas vidas tinham se perdido sem que ninguém hoje soubesse sequer que existiram ou o que tinham feito, por mais importantes que tivessem sido na sua época.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando os pratos são deixados à mesa. O foco muda.

-Quer dizer então que você vai aprender a andar de moto agora? – A menina sorriu, animada.

-Quando posso começar? – E lança um olhar para Jake, que levanta os braços, derrotado.

-Nem ao menos tenho uma moto para te ensinar como andar! – Aquilo a frustra um pouco, mas ela tenta não deixar transparecer. – Pensando bem, posso ver se arranjo com uns caras que eu conheço por aqui – E parece pensar um pouco. Novamente, tenta esconder sua reação, o coração acelerando em expectativa.

Os três começam a comer, a ruiva tendo de se segurar para não começara a cantarolar. Ficam assim por alguns instante, quando o celular de Bella toca. Ela pega o aparelho, olhando quem ligava, estranhando.

-Mas o que...? – E levanta-se para atender.

Jacob faz um olhar interrogativo para Nessie, que dá de ombros, os dois esperam, olhando-a enquanto ela gesticulava. Ela volta alguns instantes depois, agitada.

-Acho que precisamos ir. – O coração da menina gela.

-O que aconteceu?

-Os resultados da Rosalie chegaram, me parece que o diagnóstico não é bom e ela tá surtando. A Alice está lá e parece desesperada, ela pediu pra gente ir pra lá imediatamente.

O caminho praticamente inteiro é feito em silêncio, a agonia de Bella visível para os outros dois, só interrompido pelos pedidos de desculpa feitos a Jacob, de tempos em tempos, por ele ter de acompanha-las.

Ele faz mais do que questão de demonstrar que estava tudo bem, mas a morena ainda não parecia convencida, enquanto dirigia o mais rápido que conseguia para o apartamento do cunhado e da amiga.

* * *

Chegam e entram sem problemas, sendo reconhecidos pelo porteiro. O elevador chega rápido e eles sobem, Nessie olhando de canto de olho, vendo o quanto Jacob admirava seus arredores, o apartamento refinado da loira. Ela mesma demorara um pouco para se acostumar, mas, naquela altura do campeonato...

São recepcionados por Emmett, que mantinha os mesmos olhos preocupados de Bella, os dois apressando-se em voltar ao quarto do casal, onde aparentemente, todos se reuniam.

Jacob e Nessie eram os únicos na sala, no momento ninguém se preocupando em fazer sala para eles. O choro descompassado da loira podia ser ouvido de onde estavam.

O apartamento do casal era, de fato, algo para se admirar. Extremamente espaçoso, duas suítes, quarto de hóspedes. A sala com uma janela que dava para uma sacada. A janela na verdade era uma parede de vidro com cortinas.

Os móveis eram todos modernos, no estilo clean.

A ruiva conseguia ver claramente o moreno a seu lado se remexer um pouco, ajeitando os tênis, não se sentindo muito bem. Ela lhe sorri.

-Vamos sentar?

Eles se sentam no sofá maior, que ficava de costas para a sacada, embora distante desta. E embora ali houvesse três sofás, inexplicavelmente, Renesmee senta-se do lado de Jake, como que não conseguisse evitar, como se fosse impelida a fazê-lo. Como fizera antes em casa, puxa os pés para cima, colocando-os à frente ao corpo, abaixados, de lado, ficando reclinada para trás.

Jacob permanece sentado corretamente, olhando ao redor.

-Não é perigosa – A menina murmura de repente, fazendo-o encara-la. Ela sente o coração acelerar, percebendo a proximidade dos corpos, e torce para não corar.

-O que?

-A casa – Ela repete, sorrindo timidamente, mexendo em algo na calça. Ele lhe sorri, parecendo relaxar um pouco.

-Acho que não estou acostumado – E se encosta ao encosto atrás de si, parecendo testar o estofamento.

-Percebi – E ele ri com gosto.

-Estava tão na cara assim? – Ela ia responder, mas Jasper e Emmett aparecem na sala. Ao ouvi-los a ruiva se vira, passando a encara-los.

-Nessie! – O loiro exclama, com um sorriso no rosto, mas calando-se em seguida, ao ver a situação dos presentes.

-Estávamos mais atrapalhando do que ajudando ali – O moreno explica, batendo uma mão na outra, um pouco agitado. Em seguida, encara Jacob e Nessie, um pouco inquisitivos, a menina percebendo imediatamente o que ele pensava, pelo tanto que estava próxima do homem a seu lado.

Levanta-se em um pulo, um pouco envergonhada.

-Esse é Jacob, um amigo de infância da minha mãe. – Explica, gesticulando. O maior se levanta, para apresentar-se.

-Jacob! – Os outros dois exclamam ao mesmo tempo. O índio faz uma cara de surpresa, admiração.

-Pelo visto, sou famoso por aqui... – E sorri, estirando o braço e cumprimentando os dois.

-É claro que é – Jasper começa, sorrindo – Já ouvimos falar muito de você através da Bella, inclusive, teve uma época que fizemos uma aposta – E o loiro bem definido esconde um sorriso.

-De quando a Bella ia largar o Edward pra voltar pra você – E embora os dois tenham caído na gargalhada e Jacob tenha seguido, um pouco sem graça, Nessie sentiu-se desconfortável, uma pontada de irritação.

* * *

Os três voltam para casa exauridos, a crise de Rosie sobre controle. Ainda teriam muita dor de cabeça sobre aquilo, tinham certeza, embora dessa vez tivesse uma forte razão.

-Mais uma vez, desculpe-me Jake, não era assim que eu queria que nossa tarde tivesse sido – A morena tenta, mas ele a apazigua, dizendo não haver problemas. Nisso, Nessie nota a luz do escritório acesa.

-O papai já voltou mãe? – A menina indica, fazendo a mais velha sorrir, ao ver o marido sair do escritório, para a luz do corredor espaçoso, onde estavam, caminhando na direção deles.

Bella o encontra no caminho, beijando-o docemente.

Jacob e Nessie trocam olhares, sentindo-se um pouco intrometidos diante da cena. O ruivo e a mulher voltam-se para eles. Edward em primeiro lugar abraça a filha, depositando-lhe um beijo e lhe lançando um sorriso, antes de voltar-se para o Quileute.

Os dois trocam um olhar, o dono da casa falando primeiro.

-Então você é o Jake? Muito prazer! – E o moreno abre um sorriso, mostrando os caninos pontudos, simpático, cumprimentando-o.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Os dois trocam algumas outras palavras depois disso, mas como aparentemente, todos estavam cansados e Edward só esperava Bella para ir dormir, todos se retiram para seus quartos.

Nessie senta-se na cama durante um instante, antes de finalmente se entregar ao sono, assimilando tudo que acontecera durante o dia. O pensamento de Jake a deixava agitada, e não sabia por que, só sabia que ele lhe parecia extremamente atraente.

Tenta refrear a linha de pensamentos, afinal de contas, ele era amigo de sua mãe e treze anos mais velho! Mas, quanto mais tentava, mais pensamentos sobre ele pareciam brotar em sua mente, e antes que percebesse, o analisava.

Ao lembrar-se da boca de aparência bonita e convidativa, sente um arrepio passar por sua espinha, um formigamento leve no meio das pernas. E antes que conseguisse bloquear, imagina como seria beija-lo, se ele beijaria bem, a imagem inundando sua mente, os braços fortes em sua cintura.

Sente vontade de bater-se e se joga na cama. A melhor solução agora era dormir, antes que pensasse em algo pior. Mal sabia ela que aquele era apenas o primeiro de muitos pensamentos atormentadores e que nem em seus sonhos estaria protegida deles.

* * *

Terminada em: 29.11.2011  
Publicada em: 27.03.2013

A sorte da Nessie é que a mãe dela é a Bella e não a Alice, senão, na primeira olhada, ela já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo kdsopakdaops

A música do capítulo, que inclusive combina muito com o momento é _Hook me Up _do _The Veronicas._

Bem gente, apesar da demora em revisar, o texto veio, espero que estejam gostando da interação deles aí ^^~

Obrigada a Rutes, espero que goste e a Co-Star :3  
Até a próxima! o/


	4. Four

Título: Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e não acreditava ter cura para isso, mas quando o melhor amigo de infância de sua mãe vem para visitá-la, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

04

"Por que eu fico acordada e pensando em você?

Eu preciso dormir um pouco.

Amanhã eu tenho coisas para fazer.

Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos eu vejo seu rosto...

Estou obcecada por você?

Eu faço o meu melhor para não querer você..."

Nessie acorda um pouco tonta, sentindo-se um pouco mal. Provavelmente tinham sido os sonhos, os malditos sonhos. Passara a noite inteira sonhando com _ele!_ Não bastava atormentar sua vida quando acordada, tinha de atormenta-la enquanto dormia agora também?

Desce sentindo a cabeça pesar, sem nem ao menos precisar ter bebido, chegando à cozinha, onde agora, os outros três moradores da casa estavam.

-Bom dia – Murmura baixinho, não querendo chamar muita atenção para si, mas falhando.

-Bom dia filha – Edward é o único a lhe responder, ganhando um sorriso por isso. A menina se senta a mesa, pegando um pão torrado a sua frente.

Hoje estava um pouco mais arrumada, embora comportada o suficiente para seus pais e para o colégio. Usava um shorts curto, preto, que exibiam suas longas pernas bonitas, e uma camiseta cortada na parte de cima, para deixar um ombro caído, comprida, que quase encobria o short.

O cabelo era preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando-o terminar em cachos bonitos e bem feitos, um tênis All Star simples, preto, para completar. Ela boceja, sonolenta.

-Por que todo mundo acordado tão cedo? – Indaga, passando manteiga na fatia, mordendo-a de leve em seguida.

-Tenho um projeto para revisar e vou me encontrar com um cliente – Edward é o primeiro a responder.

-E eu preciso voltar a trabalhar no livro, que tive de parar para escrever a reportagem.

Com isso faltava só Jacob, que ela encara, esperando por uma resposta, sem perceber que um sorriso inocente vinha brincar em seus lábios. Ele a encara de volta, fazendo as sobrancelhas subirem e descerem, divertido.

-Resolvi começar a fazer logo o que tenho para fazer, e quando mais rápido começar, mais rápido termino – Ela concorda, e ele volta a comer, passando o pão de leve no molho que tinha em seu prato.

A ruiva não percebe que ainda o seguia com os olhos, os movimentos quase a hipnotizando. É nisso que sente outro olhar pesar em si, e, engolindo em seco, rapidamente tira os olhos de Jacob e vira-se, lançando-lhe um olhar, antes de voltar-se para o pão torrado a sua frente.

Edward não era sua mãe e se esquecera, teria de tomar um pouco de cuidado para que seu pai não percebesse exatamente que tipo de pensamento passava em sua cabeça, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.

E a última coisa que queria no momento, era alguém desconfiando daquilo.

Pega carona com o pai para a escola, mas, durante todo o percurso não tem coragem de dizer nada, pensando na cena do café. Esperava sinceramente que ele não tivesse percebido e, se sim, que já tivesse esquecido.

Desce do carro apressada, dirigindo-se para o prédio de aparência modernista, quadrado, cinza.

-Tchau pai, obrigada – É a última coisa a dizer, antes de mergulhar na multidão de pessoas que compunham seus colegas. Faz o caminho sem reparar nisso, acostumada. Entra na sala, sentando-se em sua cadeira de costume, soltando um suspiro.

Cruza os braços e volta a lamber o lábio inferior, mordendo-o em seguida.

-Nessie? – A voz de Jane a assusta, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. A loira ri, maldosa, divertindo-se. – Está tudo bem? Você parece – Han – Preocupada?

A menina olha para si mesma por um instante, e depois para a amiga, com a saia xadrez vermelha, a blusinha preta e decotada, o crucifixo no pescoço, as inseparáveis pulseiras e maquiagem preta, ponderando se deveria ou não falar a origem de suas preocupações. Decide-se pela segunda. Era muito cedo para falar qualquer coisa por enquanto.

-Não, estou bem, não é nada.

-Seus pais resolveram encrencar de novo? – A menina ainda tenta, mas a ruiva nega com a cabeça, sorrindo. A loira concorda, encarando-a, estranhando. – E então, tá a fim de dar um rolê depois disso aqui?

A idéia não era exatamente convidativa. Mas, novamente, não era sempre assim? O pensamento de preencher seu dia caminhando parecia monótono, mas a manteria ocupada... Por outro lado, se voltasse para casa...

Tenta bloquear aquilo. Não poderia voltar para casa, teria de sair com Jane, era o 'certo' a se fazer. Sua briga interna a estava deixando louca. Eram tantas opiniões próprias ao mesmo tempo. Nisso, a professora entra e a loira vira-se para voltar-se para o lugar.

-Depois você me responde então – E solta um risinho, sentando-se no lugar de costume.

Infelizmente, Nessie não consegue prestar atenção a aula, pois estava em um duelo consigo mesma. E tudo o que ela menos precisava agora era uma matéria entediante, que não conseguia manter sua atenção.

Tenta voltar-se para si mesma, e distrair-se, mas não sabia sobre o que mais pensar.

Afinal, o que seria menos errado?

Tenta pensar nos dias recentes, nas conversas importantes que tivera, tudo para bloquear seus pensamentos. Estava frustrada novamente. Deveria ser bipolar, não era possível uma pessoa ter tantos humores em tão pouco tempo.

Lembra-se da conversa do dia anterior, e resolve focar-se nele, afinal, era um assunto preocupante, e que ela era a mais interessada.

O que poderia fazer com as coisas que gostava de fazer, e, nelas, o que realmente gostava. O que desenhar, fotografar, escrever tinham em comum? Ainda estava pensando, quando o sinal bateu, e foi só então que notou que a técnica funcionara, e que não tinha sido capaz de pensar em nada além disso durante todo o tempo.

Sorri, vitoriosa.

Jane volta a se aproximar, andando como um gato, lentamente, predatória.

-E então, decidiu-se? – Sabia a resposta antes mesmo que a amiga fizesse a pergunta, embora não quisesse admitir.

-Acho que vou voltar para casa – E ao ver a outra desconfiada, emendou – Minha mãe anda cansada, preocupada, é melhor eu ficar por lá uns dias – E tenta sorrir, mas tem quase certeza que falha. A menina ignora, levantando uma sobrancelha e dando-lhe as costas.

* * *

Chega em casa esgotada psicologicamente, pensar e brigar consigo mesma era um exercício mental e tanto, e nunca imaginou que poderia se cansar tanto ao faze-lo. Sua mãe descia as escadas.

-Oi amor – Cumprimenta-a, indo para cozinha. A ruiva a segue, vendo-a pegar um copo de água gelada na geladeira. A menina contém a vontade de perguntar onde Jacob estava. Se continuasse por aquele caminho, não só seu pai perceberia, como todos ao redor de si, talvez até o próprio Jacob, e não queria isso, queria?

Sorri, fracamente, dizendo que iria se trocar antes do almoço. Naquele dia só as duas almoçam juntas, em silêncio. Bella preocupada com seu texto, Nessie preocupada consigo mesma. O que diabos estava fazendo? Onde estava se metendo? E se deixaria fazer isso? Não podia se entregar.

Sua mente se tornara outro campo de batalha, e, pondo de lado todas as brigas interiores, agora esse era o centro de sua guerra, mas já estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

Acaba subindo para o quarto, mas falha em tentar estudar. No fim, deita-se na cama, pondo-se pensativa, abraçando o travesseiro. Os pensamentos a acompanham, vagando por sua mente, parecendo vazar pelo seu ouvido.

Estava, verdadeiramente sufocando-se em si mesma, tão literalmente, que começa a sentir um pouco de falta de ar pelo nervosismo. Tinha de por um fim a tudo. Concentrando-se no assunto principal que vagava sua mente, critica-se.

Mas afinal de contas, o que esperava alcançar ficando ao lado dele? Não é como se esperasse uma chance, pois sabia que não a teria, por isso, nem ao menos ia tentar. Afinal de contas, vamos lá, ele era treze anos mais velho que ela, treze! E ainda por cima era o melhor amigo de sua mãe. Nem ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo. Era uma idiota por pensar assim, ele nunca repararia nela, uma garota de dezessete anos, que mal sabia o que gostava, o que queria da vida.

Fora que não era como se realmente gostasse dele. Mal o conhecia, o que sentia era uma forte atração, e isso provavelmente iria passar rápido. Antes que percebesse, provavelmente, tudo seria como antes e ela nem ao menos notaria a presença do rapaz.

Por mais incrível que pareça, o pensamento parece acalma-la um pouco, e se sente bem graças a isso. Remexe-se um pouco, reparando em como estava confortável. Antes que percebesse, acaba adormecendo.

Acorda com o som da porta batendo. Olha no despertador, reparando que eram seis da tarde. Senta-se na cama, sonolenta, assimilando brevemente, que nos últimos dias tinha estado no seu quarto mais do que o de costume.

Levanta-se, os olhos se acostumando a escuridão que estava entregue. Anda na ponta dos pés, cuidadosa, a sede falando mais alto. Desce rapidinho, os pés descalços gelando.

Idiota como era, depara-se frente a frente com Jake, que, provavelmente, como a brilhante batida de porta lhe dissera, acabara de chegar. Ela sorri, não se deixando abalar.

-Hei – Murmura, colocando a mão no bolso da jeans, sorrindo. Ele vira-se, um copo de água na mão, e ela não tem certeza, mas acha que o vê engolir em seco, para depois beber dois goles grandes da água gelada.

-Hei – Ele responde.

-Como foi seu dia? – E ela se aproxima da geladeira, o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás, dando-a espaço para abri-la.

-Não consegui definir muita coisa – E ele parece incomodado, mas lhe dá um sorriso cristalino, que atinge seu coração, fazendo-o acelerar. – Espero conseguir mais amanhã.

-Espero que sim – Ela responde, enchendo o copo, e voltando a depositar a jarra de onde viera. – Mas e então, garoto do interior? – E sorri torto, pelo apelido, provocante – O que está achando da cidade grande?

Ele balança a cabeça, inconformado, mas parecendo divertir-se. Ele parecia ter o sorriso sensual grudado ao rosto.

-Não tão ruim.

-Não é tão ruim? – Ela repete as palavras dele dando um passo para frente, para observar a expressão de seu rosto abaixado, passando a encara-lo de baixo. Ele lhe sorri, batendo de leve em seu ombro, afastando-a.

-Pentelha! – Ela ri, levando a mão ao "machucado".

-Auch! – E ria tanto que era difícil leva-la a sério – Isso doeu, sabia?

Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo-a bater nele, de volta, com força, e ele levanta as mãos, tentando se defender.

-Só uma vez! Eu só bati uma vez! – E os dois caem na gargalhada, parando o que faziam, sem agüentar.

Os dois se mudam para sala, mas continuam a conversar, ininterruptos. Nessie perguntava de quem o moreno pegaria a motocicleta, e se poderia fazê-lo rápido.

-É de um amigo, e acho que a consigo para esse fim de semana – E os dois se sentam em seus lugares usuais, um de cada lado da sala, separados pela mesinha de centro – E aí? O que me diz? Pronta pra sua primeira aula de moto?

Ela se empolga tal qual criança, esquecendo-se completamente de controlar-se.

-Claro que sim, eu nasci pronta! – E pára um pouco, um pensamento lhe ocorrendo – Seu amigo tem problemas se a gente devolver a moto toda destruída?

O moreno faz uma cara de quem não entendia, e ela explica-se.

-Porque você vai estar ensinando a mim, e, embora eu não seja estabanada, tenho certeza de que aquilo ali vai cair vááárias vezes antes de eu sequer conseguir andar dois minutos em linha reta – Ele ri do comentário, a arcada branca e perfeita.

-Ninguém é assim tão ruim.

-Está duvidando da minha capacidade?

-Veremos, veremos então. Sábado, está marcado?

-Marcadíssimo.

-Sobre o que vocês conversavam, tão animados aí? – Bella entrava na sala, fazendo os dois pularem no lugar, a ruiva inclusive levando a mão ao coração.

-Aff mãe, não faz isso, quer me matar do coração? – Mas a mulher só balança a cabeça diante do comentário, voltando a prestar atenção. Jacob é o primeiro a se recuperar, sua usual expressão amigável voltando a ser usada.

-Nada demais, só estávamos combinando a aula de moto.

-Hum, e para quando ficou essa primeira aula?

-Pra sábado! – Nessie responde rápido, atropelando Jacob pelo caminho. Ele a encara, surpreso, e ri do jeito infantil empolgado. Ao ver aquilo, Bella não consegue deixar de pensar que ele fazia bem a garota, afinal, não a via tão genuína desde... Na verdade, não conseguia se lembrar exatamente desde quando, o que a deixa mais preocupada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, faz seu coração acalmar. Convidar Jake para ficar em sua casa tinha sido a decisão correta.

Os dois jantam mais tarde, antes de Edward chegar, e, diferentemente das outras duas noites, essa é dominada pela conversação de Jake com Renesmee. Eles conversavam sobre a aula, ela queria saber cada detalhe técnico sobre motos, e sobre como ele parecia saber tanto sobre elas, o que não podia levar a outro assunto, senão o que deu.

-Quando tenho tempo, costumo remontar carros e motos – O moreno dá de ombros, escondendo um sorriso, vendo a menina tão empolgada.

-Sério? E quantos você já fez até agora?

-Não tenho muita certeza, muitos deles eu vendo ou acabo dando para algum dos meus amigos que me ajudaram. No momento, estou trabalhando em um Volkswagem Rabbit de 1986. Ele está um pouco abatido, mas tenho certeza de que consigo restaura-lo.

-Trabalha nele há quanto tempo? – Pergunta a moça, jogando os cabelos ruivos que caíam para frente, para trás, impaciente.

-Há quase dois anos.

-Nossa, tudo isso? – E se impressiona, fazendo-o rir, rouco.

-Me faltam peças, ainda não consegui terminar por isso.

-Peças caras?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. – E o assunto arrasta-se, até o final da refeição, quando Bella, com um sorriso bonito no rosto desculpa-se e volta a trabalhar.

Jacob precisava fazer um telefonema, o que deixa a Nessie sozinha durante alguns instantes.

-Não, não consegui muita coisa hoje – O ouve dizer no telefone, enquanto se distraía, pousando os olhos em diferentes objetos da sala, as pernas cruzadas como as de um índio. – Vejo se consigo mais amanhã – E ele suspira, fazendo-a constrangida – Eu sei, eu sei, talvez eu tenha de ficar mais... Tento resolver o mais rápido possível – E quando ele parou, compenetrado, ela sentiu que deveria deixa-lo conversar sozinho, e esvaiu-se da sala, silenciosa.

Fica um tempo com sua mãe, enquanto ela escrevia, tentando estudar alguma coisa, até seu pai chegar, quando decide voltar para o seu quarto.

O dia não tinha posto tudo a perder como imaginara a princípio, e aquele fim de semana prometia, mal podia esperar. Queria que a semana simplesmente voasse. Não se sentia assim desde que era uma criança, esperando o Natal ou seu aniversário. Estava desnorteada entre os extremos que podia chegar dentro de tão pouco tempo.

A solução? Não pensar a respeito.

* * *

Na terça-feira, volta a dispensar Jane com a mesma desculpa, ainda por cima avisando-a da aula de moto. A loira começava a ficar irritada e fazia questão de demonstra-lo, tal qual era sua personalidade agressiva. Nessie não se importou, andava empolgada demais, ou introspectiva demais para se importar.

Volta para casa decidida a estudar para um teste que teria na outra semana. E as coisas estavam indo razoavelmente bem, até lembrar-se da estréia de um filme, que queria muito ver. Pensa um pouco em seus horários, e decide sair sexta com Jane, para acalma-la um pouco, mostrar que ainda era normal, que era si mesma. Sábado teria aulas de moto, e ainda não sabia o horário, o que sobrava domingo.

Apressa-se para dentro do escritório da mãe, que ficava no final do corredor, de frente para a escada, do lado do quarto do casal.

-Mãe! – E Bella leva um susto ao ver a menina irromper pela porta.

-O que foi menina? – Ela tinha o cabelo solto e bagunçado, na metade das costas, os cachos rebeldes para todo lado.

-Lembra daquele filme que eu queria assistir? – Mas não dá tempo de Bella responder – O de terror, mistério, sei lá? Ele estréia essa sexta, você não pode vir ver domingo comigo? – E o sorriso da moça se estica, implorativo, fazendo a morena rir um pouco. Em pouco tempo, Nessie estava bem mais parecida ao que era no passado do que jamais estivera recentemente.

-Domingo? – E a mãe abre a agenda no computador, a moça se aproximando para ver, sentando-se à mesa, esperando pela resposta.

-Desculpe amor, mas domingo eu tenho uma reportagem pra fazer, não pode ser semana que vem? – A moça põe um muxoxo, mas não reclama, vendo-se mimada, saindo da sala vagarosamente, contrária ao que tinha entrado. A cena parece cortar o coração de Bella, que sugere uma alternativa.

-Por que você não chama o Jacob para ir com você? – E sorri de leve, traquinas. A moça parece desconfiar por um instante.

-Posso mesmo? – E levanta a sobrancelha, parecendo seu pai. A mãe acena com a cabeça.

-Eu não vejo por que não. – Diz simplesmente. A menina sorri, animada com a possibilidade.

* * *

Quarta-feira não vê nada de diferente. Jane estava meio intempestiva, indecisa de como deveria trata-la, decidindo por trata-la bem e mal, ao mesmo tempo. Novamente, aquilo não a incomoda. O fim de semana prometia demais para ser atrapalhado por isso. Fora que já estava acostumada ao temperamento de Jane, e não seria uma de suas crises que a abalaria agora.

Suas preocupações anteriores? As guardara no fundo de si, decidindo aproveitar o momento, dizendo firmemente pra si mesma que, se queria superar sua atração por Jacob, o melhor a fazer era vê-lo como um amigo, pois assim ele se tornaria, e seus problemas estariam acabados. Estava no caminho certo.

Sua vida, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, parecia completa, e não deficiente, com um buraco em algum sentido.

Àquela noite ela e Jacob decidem jogar cartas, o que foi péssimo para os dois, que tinham uma cara de mentira péssima, não conseguindo ganhar, estendendo o jogo infinitamente. Estavam rindo, quando Edward entra em casa.

-Você é péssimo nisso! – Nessie comenta, lambendo os lábios devagar. Os dois estavam na mesa da cozinha, a menina sem conseguir parar de rir, engasgando de tempos em tempos.

-Desculpa então especialista – E ele estava realmente irritado, pelo visto era do tipo de pessoa competitiva, que detestava perder em jogos, o que só tornava tudo mais divertido – Até agora não te vi ganhar não.

-Só espere mais um pouco, só espere mais um pouco – Provoca, o fazendo grunhir baixo, voltando-se para suas cartas.

O clima estava tão bom, que Bella mudara-se para o andar de baixo, fazendo seus textos na sala, ouvindo as vozes grave e graciosa contrastarem de maneira agradável. Edward entra, encarando-a entre o preocupado e o irritado. A morena percebe imediatamente, levantando-se, largando o laptop em cima do sofá.

-Algo de errado? – E se põe de frente para ele, levando a mão a seus ombros, acariciando-o devagar, tentando faze-lo relaxar. A expressão dele permanece dura enquanto falava.

-Acho que você devia afastar aqueles dois – Comenta, indicando os que se divertiam na cozinha. Bella estranha.

-E por que eu faria isso? – Indaga, realmente não entendendo as preocupações do marido, o que só parece deixa-lo mais irado.

-Você quer saber com todas as letras? Porque vai dar merda, por isso. – A morena achava tudo cada vez mais estranho, mas continua a encara-lo, indagando com o olhar. Ele suspira, acalmando-se – Segunda feira, eu peguei Nessie olhando para ele.

-E daí? – Continuava sem entender.

-Não olhando para ele que nem uma pessoa olha para outra, eu a peguei olhando para ele como uma mulher olha para um homem! Estou dizendo, isso vai dar errado – Aquilo parece fazer um sentimento agonizante e desconfortável surgir no coração de Bella.

-Mas você tem certeza disso? Não foi impressão? – É a vez dele olha-la, descrente. – É porque ele tem feito tão bem a ela, não percebeu? Ela passou a semana inteira aqui e está agindo tão mais naturalmente, e ainda parece se divertir tanto. Ela perdeu aquela constante cara preocupada e distante. Será mesmo que você está certo?

-Você tinha dezessete anos quando Nessie nasceu – Aquilo parece surtir efeito em Bella, que solta o marido, distanciando-se alguns passos, parando de costas para ele. O ruivo, instantaneamente arrepende-se do que falou. – Desculpe, não deveria ter dito isso – Murmura, abraçando-a por trás, suavemente, acariciando os braços delicados, devagar.

-Não, você está certo, é uma possibilidade. É que eu quero tanto acreditar que ela pode voltar a ser quem era que nem pensei nisso. – Algo parece estalar em sua mente – Mas ele não a vê desse jeito, não poderia. Vamos Edward, dê um voto de confiança aos dois, Jacob logo, logo irá embora, e você terá sua tranqüilidade de volta. Deixe Nessie ser feliz, só mais alguns dias – O pedido da mulher era algo inegável, e Edward suspira, abraçando-a.

-Só vamos ficar de olho neles está bem? Para nos prevenir – E ela sorri, beijando-o de leve. A bagunça e a conversa alta continuavam, o que só provava que os dois nada tinham ouvido, um tanto melhor.

* * *

Sexta-feira parece chegar a galope, sem ser esperada. Nessie anima-se com o fato, e, embora tivesse de ir a uma festa hoje para que o dia seguinte acontecesse, pensava que com mais coisas pra fazer, o dia chegaria mais rápido, então realmente não se importava. Fora que era só ir, matar algum tempo, três, quatro horas, e ir embora. Jane não ficaria brava, e ela sabia que não.

Passa o seu tempo em aula dividida, entre a ansiedade e expectativa do dia seguinte e tentando achar a resposta, da mesma forma que antes, para o que iria querer fazer de sua vida.

A menina chega em casa, e decide brevemente que roupa iria usar aquela noite. Não é como se precisasse fazer uma super escolha.

Mata o resto do dia no computador, vendo uma coisa ou outra, informando-se dos horários do filme no domingo, procurando por imagens, lendo textos. Pára na hora do jantar, descendo, desanimando-se, conforme o horário da festa chegava. Só então, percebe que chovia.

Solta um grunhido baixo de frustração.

Teria de sair debaixo da chuva.

Sem nem pensar em quebrar sua promessa, sobe para o quarto, mas se vendo incrivelmente desanimada. Naquele dia Jake ainda não chegara, e estava sozinha com sua mãe em casa. Esta apenas fez uma cara contrariada quando Nessie disse que iria sair, mas não disse nada.

A menina toma um banho rápido, colocando o vestido decotado. Ele era listrado de azul escuro e branco, e soltinho, mas era um mini vestido, quase do tamanho de uma blusa. Por isso, a ruiva coloca um shorts por baixo, preto.

Olha-se no espelho, sem estar satisfeita. Engole em seco ao ouvir a porta do andar debaixo bater. Lança um último olhar a sua imagem, antes de voltar ao banheiro, resolvendo trabalhar um pouco na maquiagem.

Delineador, sombra esfumaçada, cinza e azul, rímel, um batom claro e estava pronta. Sorri, vitoriosa, soltando os cabelos que antes estavam presos em coque, agora se espalhando por suas costas, os cachos, previamente cuidados, irradiando um laranja vivo.

Por fim, põe um salto preto, não muito alto para não se cansar. Estava pronta. Pára a maçaneta, pensando um pouco no que estava prestes a fazer, hesitante, mas antes de ter tempo de mudar de idéia, sai do quarto, o coração acelerando devagar. A verdade é que ela mesma não se reconhecia, mas tinha sido uma coisa de momento, fora que, mesmo se não quisesse, era inevitável não é?

Sabia que não precisava ter caprichado tanto no visual, ainda assim, arranjava desculpas para isso, os pensamentos girando em sua mente, como um tufão. Tinha se arrumado para provoca-lo, na verdade, para ver se conseguia faze-lo, mas não queria admiti-lo.

Volta a hesitar no fim da escada, ao ouvir a voz conhecida, grave e rouca, e sua mãe, conversando. Suas pernas pareciam bambear um pouco, estava nervosa, e é por pouco que não sobe e troca de roupa, mas não o faz, acalmando-se, levando a mão ao cabelo, em uma vã tentativa de se acalmar.

Sem perceber, joga algumas mechas por cima dos ombros, andando a passos decididos, e entrando no recinto, o moreno tinha o rosto virado, falando com sua mãe.

-Mãe – Interrompe a conversação – Você poderia ao menos me levar até o metrô? – As duas cabeças viram-se para si, mas o que quer que Jake estivesse dizendo morre em sua boca, quando ela nota, claramente, seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco em surpresa.

Aquilo lhe fez tão bem que foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade para esconder um sorriso. Tem de morder o lábio inferior, novamente contendo a pergunta 'como estou?'.

Era hipócrita e começava a sentir raiva de si mesma. Em um instante, dizia não querer nada com ele, queria transforma-lo em um amigo, porque afinal, não é como se tivesse alguma chance, mas por outro lado, queria provoca-lo e ficara imensamente feliz ao saber que podia fazê-lo.

-Posso sim, você já vai sair? – A morena pergunta, voltando-se para doce que comia, sem se mostrar abalada.

-Ainda não, ainda tenho algum tempo – Responde, sorrindo, o mais inocentemente que podia, mas o sorriso saindo demasiadamente feliz pelo que sentia.

O moreno limpa a garganta.

-Ela vai assim? – A voz estava mais rouca que o normal, mas ele parecia se recuperar, aos poucos, voltando a achar sua voz.

-Vou, algum problema? – E levanta uma sobrancelha, levando a mão ao cabelo, parecendo um pouco mais feliz do que deveria.

-Você vai deixa-la ir assim? – Ele repete, agora já totalmente normal, virando-se para Bella. A moça dá de ombros, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça negativamente, inconformado. A menina sorri, já vitoriosa e vai para a sala dos fundos.

-Vou ver um pouco de televisão para matar o tempo, está bem? – E sai, um misto de vitória e briga em seu interior. Adorara saber que tinha algum poder na situação, ao mesmo tempo de que, para que fizera aquilo? Não era como se fosse ajuda-la a fazer o que queria.

Senta-se no sofá de couro escuro, na sala que ficava logo depois do escritório de seu pai, aconchegando-se, tirando os sapatos. Liga a televisão, e vagueia um pouco pelos canais, procurando por algum entretenimento. Tudo o que passava era entediante.

Fica assim durante uma meia hora, quando a porta atrás de si abre, o homem alto e de musculação extremamente definida passando por ela.

-Hei – Ele diz, aproximando-se.

-Hei – Ela responde, sorrindo. Ele parecia sem graça, e dessa vez, não tinha nada haver com o jeito que estava vestida. – Tudo bem? Pergunta, olhando-o de baixo, tentando ver algum sinal de preocupação. Ele só sorri de lado, fazendo-a estremecer, o arrepio de costume passando por sua espinha.

-Nada, só queria dizer que o que eu disse lá na cozinha. Não é da minha conta, e eu não queria me intrometer – Era um pedido de desculpas, mas, de alguma forma, a deixou chateada. Queria que ele se incomodasse.

-Tudo bem, não me importo – E sorri de leve, sinalizando o lugar ao lado do seu no sofá, encolhendo-se para o lado. Dessa vez ele sorri abertamente, deslumbrante, sentando-se.

-Fico feliz de saber que você não é do tipo que guarda mágoa – Diz, encostando-se ao estofamento.

-É? Senão o que? Não poderíamos ser amigos? – Pergunta, provocativa.

-Talvez, quem sabe. – E ele ri. – Mas e então? O que está passando de bom?

-Nada, absolutamente nada, pelo contrário! Tudo um lixo – E ele se admira.

-Não quer colocar um filme então? – E ela pondera, levantando-se, encarando a estante a sua frente.

-O que quer ver? – E ele a acompanha. Escolhem um filme de ação, só para poderem conversar enquanto assistiam, sem ter de prestar muita atenção, e, quando esse acaba, repetem o ato.

Jake contava de sua infância, de sua mãe, todo o seu passado, e a menina ria, fazendo comentários casuais ou ácidos em alguns pontos.

-Então, não seria errado dizer que se minha mãe não tivesse se mudado, provavelmente, hoje você seria meu pai? – A pergunta soou errada até seus ouvidos, e, novamente, a incomodou mais do que deveria. Interrompera a narrativa para pergunta-lo, mas uma vez formulada em sua mente, precisou exteriorizar seu pensamento.

Ele faz como que não soubesse.

-Por que diz isso? – E ele a encara fixo, deixando-a encabulada.

-Do jeito que você fala, apesar de ela ser amiga da sua irmã, vocês pareciam indesgrudáveis. – Ele concorda.

-Não deixa de ser – E lhe faz mal de uma maneira bizonha. Só de pensar em Jake como seu pai, seu estômago dava uma reviravolta. Seria algo muito errado, definitivamente, e estava feliz com a situação atual.

Volta a se aborrecer. Não deveria estar feliz, não era o que queria? Pelo menos, repetia para si mesma, e, se necessário, repetiria até estar cansada.

Os créditos do filme começaram a rolar, e Nessie lança um olhar ao relógio, assustando-se.

-Merda! – Levanta-se em um pulo – Preciso ligar pra Jane! Já são duas da manhã, droga! Perdi a hora – E pensa rápido – Será que dá tempo de passar lá ainda? – Falava consigo mesma, mas ele prestava atenção, um ponto de tensão surgindo em sua testa.

Ele puxa sua mão de leve, com a sua, quente. Ela sente um choque elétrico a subir pelo braço e engole em seco, virando o rosto.

-Não acha que está um pouco tarde? Talvez você possa tentar falar com ela amanhã, mandar uma mensagem...

Ela pesa o que ele falara, concordando. Já não queria ir, para começo de conversa. Agora então... E a idéia de continuar a conversar com Jake parece saltar de cada um de seus poros.

Sorrindo, senta-se novamente.

-Talvez você esteja certo. – Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez? Eu estou sempre certo.

E ela volta a rir. Pode ser que Jane ficasse fula consigo, pode ser que tivesse de se explicar por horas, mas a verdade é que, no momento, não poderia se importar menos.

* * *

Tal mãe, tal filha, estão vendo? A Nessie também tentou seduzir o Jake, como a Bella fez na lua de mel com o Edward. Kdoaspdospakoapdkopsadasop

E, antes que seja dito, não, o Jake ainda não gosta dela. É só um instinto protetor de quem se importa mesmo, afinal, se conseguiu causar tal reação nele, imagine em outros garotos...

Terminada em: 30.11.2011

Publicada em: 15.05.2015


	5. Five

Título: Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e não acreditava ter cura para isso, mas quando o melhor amigo de infância de sua mãe vem para visitá-la, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

05

"Eu estou sentado a sua frente

E sonhando com as coisas que eu faço

Eu não falo, você não me conhece de verdade

Por medo do que você poderia fazer

Eu não digo nada, mas fico encarando você

E eu estou sonhando

Eu estou viajando sobre você"

O sábado amanhece cinza, mas Nessie não parece perceber, pulando da cama, praticamente correndo porta a fora, batendo o recorde de velocidade do tempo que se arrumara, ainda nove horas, descendo aos pulos, fazendo um estardalhaço.

-Nossa Nessie, por que tudo isso? – Edward pergunta, assim que ela entra na cozinha, mas, a primeira coisa que ela faz é trocar um olhar significativo com Jake, travessa.

-Minha primeira aula! – Sorri, animada.

-Aula? – O homem repete, sem entender.

-Sim, de moto – a menina explica, um pouco confusa. – Mamãe não te falou?

E ele se põe enfezado.

-Acho que ela esqueceu de mencionar. – Bella não comenta nada, continuando a tomar seu café. O resto da refeição é feita em silêncio, pontuada por comentários leves. Todos pareciam contornar o mau humor de Edward. Na verdade, isso era o que Renesmee e Bella faziam, Jake só as seguia.

Os dois saíram logo depois, a moça animada, de calça jeans e uma camiseta com um decote quadrado, pronta para enfrentar as eventuais quedas. Os dois conversavam sobre o que fariam a seguir, animados, podendo serem vistos na rua, de onde Edward os encarava.

Ele os encarava com certa desaprovação nos olhos, vendo algo que Bella parecia se recusar a enxergar. Xinga mentalmente, sabendo perfeitamente bem onde aquilo ia terminar, e o repete, para si mesmo, encostando a mão à boca, pensativo.

* * *

Os dois passaram na casa do amigo de Jake, que os encara com um sorriso safado no rosto, fazendo Nessie corar, e o moreno que estava consigo sorrir de lado, sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar.

Pegam a moto emprestada, e, com Jacob dirigindo, vão para uma parte mais tranqüila e aberta, onde podiam praticar.

Lá chegando, ele logo começa a explicar, mostrando como se sentava na moto e para que servia cada um dos controles, como seguraria o guidão. A menina faz algumas vezes, antes de realmente se arriscar a ligar a moto.

Jacob ria o tempo todo de sua falta de aptidão.

-Desse jeito você nunca vai aprender – E ria mais, só a fazendo irritada, querendo se esforçar ainda mais. Ele a ajuda, e ela anda em linha reta, pelo que parece ser dez segundos, antes de se desesperar e deixar o veículo cair.

O moreno vai a seu encontro, escondendo um sorriso, mas seu rosto inteiro levantado, mostrando como se sentia.

-Tudo bem? – E ela ajeita o cabelo, lançando-lhe um olhar de ódio.

-Ótimo, agora me ajude a levantar, e vamos tentar de novo! – E ele confirmou, fazendo uma afirmação, a boca torcendo para baixo diante da força de vontade da menina, ajudando-a. Por enquanto, ainda não tinha nenhum arranhão.

Tentam mais algumas vezes, a ruiva parecendo ficar ligeiramente melhor, mas a situação, a determinação e teimosia dela começando a preocupa-lo.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar hoje? A gente pode fazer isso outro dia. – Era mentira, mas ela não tinha pensado ainda sobre isso.

-Não, não e não! – Responde, voltando a ligar a motocicleta. – Não saio daqui até estar satisfeita comigo mesma! – Responde, avançando. O que não esperava, era entortar de leve o guidão, fazendo a moto hesitar, antes de passar por uma irregularidade, no calor do momento, a menina tenta parar o movimento, o que só causa com que voe para frente.

Não sabe dizer exatamente o que acontece, porque seus olhos não assimilavam tamanha velocidade, mas deve ter rolado longe, pois, quando se deu por si, estava deitada, caída no chão, vários metros de distância de onde a moto estava caída.

Fica ali, alguns segundos, desnorteada, tentando entender o que acontecera, inexplicavelmente caindo no riso. Nem ao menos sabia por que ria.

Jacob aparece correndo a seu lado, a sombra do homem alto impedindo o sol de bater em seu rosto. Ele parecia preocupado, mas suspira fundo, ao ver o quanto ela ria. Ele balança a cabeça negativamente, parecendo inconformado.

Nessie desembestara a rir, não conseguindo se controlar, ficando mole, não conseguindo se levantar. Até se vira um pouco para o lado, sentindo a barriga começar a doer pela intensidade com que ria.

O moreno fica um pouco parado, encarando-a, parecendo pensar no que fazer, até que enfim, sorri de leve do estado da menina, abaixando-se, colocando os braços dela em seu pescoço.

O contato imediatamente parece lhe dar um choque, a risada sendo substituída por um sorriso sem graça. Ele a levanta, mas, no momento em que os braços dele encontram sua cintura, o sorriso some, e ela sente o corpo gelar, o corpo dele enrijecendo com o contato.

Com uma facilidade surpreendente, ele a põe de pé, mas as mãos delicadas que entrelaçavam o pescoço forte permanecem no lugar, mesmo quando já tinha sido colocada em sua posição correta.

Ela respira pesado, e o encara um pouco confusa, um pouco sem graça, sem saber o que fazer. Os braços dele ainda repousavam em sua cintura, mas ela não se atina, os dois se encarando por um instante.

Estavam tão próximos que seus rostos quase se encostavam, ela conseguindo ver o movimento de sua mandíbula contrair, seu corpo estremecendo com o olhar intenso com que ele a olhava. Sua cintura estava colada na dele, mas ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele, chegando a lamber os lábios de leve, vendo-o acompanhar o movimento.

Aquilo parece surtir um efeito estranho em si, o formigamento entre as pernas voltando, sentindo seu corpo esquentar, e então os olhos de cor de chocolate descem um pouco, encarando os lábios bem definidos do moreno, apenas durante alguns segundos, insinuantes.

Ele se aproxima de leve, os lábios quase se encostando, apenas para dar um passo para trás, dando um riso sem graça, surpreendendo-a.

-Desculpe por isso, acho que me deixei levar – E vira de costas, mexendo no pescoço, deixando-a encarar suas costas, enquanto caminhava e pegava a moto do chão.

Nessie ficou observando-o faze-lo, com a expressão muda. O que tinha acabado de acontecer ali? Estava em choque, seu cérebro tentando processar o que ocorrera. Era impressão sua ou ele quase a tinha beijado? Teria realmente tido um clima ou teria sido coisa da sua cabeça?

Ele estava embaraçado, não estava, então era real, não era?

Sente-se um pouco tonta, e se senta. Sua cabeça parecia rodar por um instante, estava mais confusa do que imaginava possível. Ele, só ele, dera uma quinada de cento e oitenta graus em suas preocupações. Como, em uma única semana, passara a ocupar tanto espaço em seus pensamentos?

-Nessie? Você está bem? – Vê a sombra e os pés a sua frente e levanta o rosto, para encara-lo, inclinado ligeiramente em sua direção, a expressão preocupada.

-Só um pouco tonta. – Responde, tentando respirar fundo. Isso só parece aumentar a preocupação do moreno, que se inclina, sentando-se, apoiando um joelho no chão gramado, a sua frente.

-Será que foi a concussão? – E ela balança a cabeça de leve, sentindo o mundo a seu redor tremer com o movimento. Tinha batido a cabeça? Mal percebera.

-Ah, não foi não! – Responde, enfática. Mas ele a ignora, simplesmente depositando uma mão em seu rosto, fazendo borboletas estranhas parecerem revirar-se em sua barriga, o nervosismo aumentando. Tenta a todo custo permanecer impassível quando ele levanta seu rosto de leve, olhando seus olhos devagar.

-Pode levantar um pouco o rosto? – E ela o faz, e ele observa, a sobrancelha cruzada, procurando sinais do dano. Ele a solta, fazendo o ar de seus pulmões esvaziarem. Estava sendo muito óbvia – Consegue seguir meu dedo? – Pergunta, fazendo-a seguir desde a frente, até o meio de seu rosto, apenas para respirar fundo, em seguida – Ufa, parece tudo bem. – E ele se solta, indo para trás, sentando-se no chão, como ela.

-Não te disse? – E a menina sorri, abraçando as pernas, juntando-as ao corpo.

Havia uma espécie de clima estranho entre eles e ela conseguiu capta-lo.

-Talvez nós devêssemos encerrar por hoje – Ele diz, uma mão segurando a outra. Ela o encara, séria, antes de suspirar.

-Mas ainda está tão cedo, e eu realmente queria aprender a andar... – Ele solta um riso engasgado do muxoxo da menina, mas concorda – Uma pausa então? Podemos almoçar em algum lugar, e retomamos depois disso?

Ela concorda.

* * *

Os dois sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, em um restaurante fast-food, fazendo um jogo de perguntas rápidas.

-E zumbis, o que acha de zumbis? – Pergunta a menina, com voz animada, pegando uma batata e molhando-a no ketchup.

-Zumbis são toscos. – Ele responde, sorrindo, vendo a cara inconformada de discordância da menina – Guns n' Roses?

-Já foi melhor – Responde, dando de ombros – Lobisomens?

-Lobisomens são legais. Os considero a melhor figura, sinistra, mitológica, seja lá o que for, dessas que existem – Disso ela se impressiona.

-Jura? Sempre achei os vampiros! – Ela responde, e ele faz uma cara de tédio.

-Você é uma menina, era óbvio que ia gostar mais de vampiros, aquela história de Anne Rice, Lestat ou o diabo a quatro – E ela ri a respeito.

-É exatamente o diabo a quatro que me atrai, como você sabia?

-Eu leio mentes, não sabia? – E ele dá um sorriso maroto, misterioso.

-Ah, é? O que estou pensando agora então? – E ela faz uma expressão concentrada, enquanto ele larga as batatas na mesa, limpando as mãos na calça, pensando.

-Você está pensando – E cerra os olhos, tentando parecer aplicado – como você pôde ter tanta sorte e encontrar um professor tão bom quando eu? – E sorri, vitorioso, comendo uma batata em comemoração.

Ela lhe mostra a língua, com uma expressão de descaso.

-Errou, errou e errou de novo, ok? – E ele lambe os lábios, mordendo o sanduíche. Passam alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas mastigando, até a ruiva retomar – tá, então, conte-me alguma coisa sobre você que ninguém sabe. – E o olha, na expectativa. Ele a encara de volta, pensando por um instante.

-Eu como nachos com creme de amendoim. – Responde simplesmente, ela fazendo uma careta.

-Arghh! Isso é nojento! Não devia ter falado, agora vou ficar pensando nisso! – E ele volta a rir, encarando-a, mas, antes que o momento estranho voltasse, ela tenta emendar – Não, mas eu falo sério.

E ele a encara por um instante, uma expressão engraçada e indefinível em seu rosto.

-Não sei se tenho alguma coisa assim – ela pensa algum tempo, antes de prosseguir.

-Qual o seu sonho? – Pergunta por fim, todo o ar de graça sumindo, assumindo um ar mais sério. Ele devolve o olhar, pensativo.

-Acho que não tenho um – Responde, limpando a garganta, como que colocando um ponto final no assunto. Ela não o deu por encerrado.

-Como não? Achei que todos deveriam ter um sonho, ou coisa assim – E sorri de leve, com ternura. Ele a encara, suspirando.

-Acho que nunca fui esse tipo de pessoa, de ter grandes sonhos e tal, sempre aceitei a minha realidade como ela era.

Aquilo soou triste e um pouco amargo até para a própria menina, que conseguia ver o ressentimento naquelas palavras. Todos sonhavam como alguma coisa, mesmo que esse sonho fosse ter um sonho, como achava que era o seu caso.

-Faremos um trato então. – E ela sorri, felina, chamando sua atenção. – Você me ensina a andar de moto, excelente professor, e eu te ajudo a achar seu sonho, o que me diz? Uma troca justa?

Ele parece pensar, remexendo a cabeça, nervosamente, por fim desistindo, com um sorriso conformado.

-Feito – E aquilo encerra o interessante do dia. Quando voltaram a treinar, embora sua ansiedade tivesse aumentado a níveis homéricos, nada acontece, e mesmo quando volta a cair algumas vezes, Jake não a ajuda, contentando-se em perguntar se estava bem de longe.

A sua vontade foi de responder que tinha uma cratera no lugar da testa, só para ver a reação dele, mas se conteve. Afinal, o que estava esperando? Mas que, depois do que ocorrera ele a estava tocando menos, isso não tinha dúvida.

A aula termina deixando-a em um misto de frustração e felicidade. Uma combinação estranha na verdade, que estava prestes a fazer sua cabeça explodir. Já era tarde, e o sol começava a se despedir, os raios laranjas espalhados pelo céu em um tom bonito, deixando tudo o que tocava amarelo ou vermelho.

Os dois retornam a moto emprestada, a sensação de Nessie enquanto se segurava no corpo bem definido a sua frente, com força, sendo totalmente diferente da de quando vinha. Sentia sua garganta seca, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como o corpo dele era quente e bem definido.

Tinha vontade de colocar as mãos por dentro da jaqueta dele, para conseguir senti-lo melhor, mas, obviamente, não o faz, sentindo-se estranha, algo de constrangedor.

O resto do caminho é feito a pé, aproveitando para conversarem, embora Nessie tenha notado que a conversa travara. Não gostava disso, não servia a nenhum de seus intuitos, sem conversar direito, não poderia ser amiga de Jake, nem nada diferente, embora essa parte, deixasse um pouco de escanteio no seu cérebro.

Os dois andavam com as mãos nos bolsos, ela com as mãos no bolso do agasalho e ele na jaqueta de couro.

-Acho que você ganhou aquela aposta. – Ele diz de repente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, exaltando-a.

-Hã? – Repete, olhando-o, estranha.

-Você pode ser tão ruim assim – Ele responde, lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso irônico, fazendo-a grunhir, mas soltar uma risada, voltando-se em sua direção, batendo-lhe com o ombro, empurrando o peso de seu corpo para cima dele.

-Idiota! – Murmura, alto, mas rindo, fazendo-o rir também – Você é um idiota!

Chegam em casa já melhorados do fato anterior, trocando palavras leves, sobre bandas e filmes que gostavam, mas alguma barreira parecendo ser visível entre eles, pelo menos para Nessie, que se incomodava com o fato.

Será que agora ele se recusaria a ensina-la? Pensa no dia seguinte e não gosta, desejando que não to tivesse feito. E se ele se recusasse a ir?

-Então filha, como foi a aula? – A voz imperativa de Edward ecoa um pouco, trazendo-a arrastada para a realidade, fazendo-a encara-lo.

-Foi boa – Diz simplesmente, fraquinho. Ele a encara um pouco desconfiado, lançando um olhar estranho para Jacob, que simplesmente faz um barulho estranho com a garganta. Havia algo de errado ali e Nessie conseguia senti-lo claramente, só não sabia dizer o que.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi outro dia de chuva, parecendo seguir a sexta-feira, manhoso, a chuvinha que ia e vinha, deixando tudo molhado e cinza.

E, apesar do dia mostrar-se desanimado, sem vontade de chegar até o fim, o humor de Nessie não batia com ele, talvez, com exceção da parte de ir e voltar. Fazia mais de uma hora que acordara, mas não deixara seu quarto, andando, de um lado para o outro.

Agora que punha uma certa distância ao que acontecera, tinha vergonha de encarar Jacob, não por nada, mais porque não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido ontem, e muito menos, o que ele pensava a respeito. Ele parecia ter esfriado depois disso, será que manteria isso hoje, durante o dia inteiro?

Limpa a garganta, sentindo sede, mas permanecendo a caminhar.

E ainda tinha o cinema, outro problema. Será que a história ainda estaria de pé? E irrita-se, bufando. Tudo isso por um momento, uma junção de corpos indevida. Pigarreia ao lembrar, o contato do corpo dele contra o seu, firme, atlético, ela podendo sentir seus músculos através da blusa. Os braços fortes e quentes a envolvê-la. Agora que parava para pensar a respeito, era um lugar de onde não queria sair.

Tosse alto, afastando tais pensamentos de sua própria cabeça. Não podia pensar daquele jeito, isso só lhe traria problemas.

No fim de um minuto, pára, reunindo coragem. Ficar parada ali não lhe traria nada, muito pelo contrário. O melhor era enfrentar logo aquilo e por um ponto final no assunto. Mas se sentia com o pé atrás. Era covarde e se odiava por isso.

No fim de mais alguns instantes, imóvel, sente-se preparada, e, respirando fundo, marcha a fora do quarto, descendo. Apenas para decepcionar-se, ao ver as salas de baixo vazias. Ele não estava em lugar algum para se ver, e, como não queria perguntar onde ele estava para seu pai, volta a subir, tentando sua mãe.

Bate de leve na porta do escritório, apenas para entrar, antes de ouvir uma resposta.

-Mãe, o Jake saiu? – Pergunta, entrando no escritório, só a parte de cima do corpo para dentro.

Bella demora um instante para responder, enquanto terminava de digitar, o que quer que fosse.

-Saiu sim filha, ele disse que ainda tinha uns assuntos pendentes pra resolver e que tinha de fazer isso logo, senão não conseguiria.

A menina a encara um pouco, estranha, e a morena percebe, voltando a encarar o computador.

-Ué, ele tem de partir amanhã, se esqueceu? – Aquilo parece cair como uma pedra de gelo por dentro de si, grande, machucando sua garganta, como se a arranhasse.

Havia se esquecido completamente.

* * *

A menina liga seu laptop e fica na sala, matando tempo. Na verdade, o laptop era só uma desculpa para o que realmente fazia. Pensar.

Primeiro, tentava se decidir o que sentia por Jacob Black. Ele era treze anos mais velho que ela, e já tinha se dito isso milhares de vezes, e também, era o melhor amigo de sua mãe, o que era, no mínimo estranho, mas, ainda assim, todas às vezes que pensava nele, não conseguia evitar se sentir nervosa, como se algo estivesse a boca de seu estômago, incômodo. Seu coração parecia acelerar quando o via e ainda tinha o fato de se sentir uma tonta.

A atração já era um ato consumado. O que mais teria por ali?

E a pergunta maior ainda, o que ele sentia por ela? Será que sentia metade das coisas que ela sentia? Afinal, nunca imaginou possível, nem ao menos que ele olhasse para ela desse jeito, mas, depois do dia anterior, talvez suas esperanças não fossem tão vãs assim. Podia acreditar nisso?

Ele tinha se afastado no último instante. Ou nunca houvera instante, também era uma opção. Será que ele não a achava desejável, ou talvez, isso fosse tudo o que achava dela... Sua cabeça estava tonta de tanto girar e girar, vendo a mesma cena, de novo e novamente.

Nisso, a menina ouve a porta abrir e bater, com força, e inclina seu corpo para frente, vendo-o passar.

O Quileute entra praguejando, mordendo de leve, o maxilar seguindo o movimento. Bella é a primeira a lhe dirigir a palavra, sentada numa cadeira na extremidade da sala, levanta-se, indo até ele.

O homem estava molhado da cabeça aos pés, pequenas gotas espalhando-se por seu cabelo e jaqueta de couro. Ele não parecia se importar. Discretamente, Nessie o encara, enquanto sua mãe se aproximava.

-Tudo bem Jake? – E ele leva a mão à cabeça, irritadamente, não permitindo ser tocado.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem – E remexe-se, batendo a cabeça nas mãos – Algumas das peças que eu pedi não chegam até semana que vem. Agora me explica como eu vou fazer, sendo que meu pai precisa delas para, no máximo, quarta-feira?

E embora soubesse que não devia, o pensamento de Jacob ter de ficar mais uma semana inundou sua mente, agradável de ser ouvido e repetido. Ele continuou a reclamar com Bella, sobre os fornecedores e as entregas, mas, embora tentasse se concentrar na revolta do moreno, tudo o que conseguia pensar é que, agora, provavelmente, ele teria de estender sua estadia.

Demora alguns segundos para perceber que a conversa acabara, e Jacob entra na sala, encarando-a. Um sorriso idiota brincava nos lábios da ruiva.

-Sobre o que você tanto ri sozinha? – Quis saber, cruzando os braços, uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela sente vergonha.

-Nada não. – E emenda, para não ter de discorrer o assunto – O cinema ainda está de pé?

Aquilo parece estalar uma memória dentro da cabeça dele, com violência, claro.

-Merda, o cinema! – E ele sai, pisando duro. Nessie se levanta, mas só o tempo de fazer isso e já ouvia o quarto de Jake bater a porta. Suspira.

Era um sim ou um não?

* * *

Enquanto caminhavam, Nessie pensava na óbvia relutância que Jacob tivera para leva-la ao cinema. Talvez devesse ter desistido, ele não parecia confortável com a idéia, e agora, por seu silêncio, também a fazia desconfortável e um pouco culpada.

Antes da tarde de ontem, tudo parecia bem, e inclusive, quando o convidara, ele adorara a idéia de irem ver um filme, depois daquilo, no entanto, era como se ela pudesse ler a hesitação em seus olhos. O que mudara? E realmente mudara? Até que ponto sua imaginação falava?

Funga de leve, o vento frio da noite em seu rosto fazendo-o gelado.

-O que você vai fazer sobre as peças do seu pai? – Pergunta, só para preencher o vazio, mexendo-se, as mãos no bolso do casaco impedindo-as de ficarem geladas como seu rosto.

Ele suspira, cansado.

-Não sei, vou ver o prazo de entrega, se for muito grande, talvez, pedir em outro lugar. Já falei com meu pai e expliquei a situação – E contrai os ombros, relaxando-os em seguida. – Já comecei a dar uma olhada em hotéis.

-Hotéis? – A menina repete, descrente, a surpresa atingindo-a como uma bofetada na cara.

-É, não posso continuar dependendo da gentileza da Bella. Ela pode ser minha melhor amiga, mas ainda assim, agora ela é casada e tem as coisas dela pra se preocupar – E a sentença soou um pouco distante e etérea, fazendo a garganta da ruiva fechar rapidamente.

-Mas não é um incômodo, quero dizer- – E as palavras morrem em sua boca, realmente incrédula, sem saber o que dizer. O moreno sorri, agindo como ela, atingindo-a com o peso de seu corpo, causando com que a moça desse alguns passos para o lado.

-Não se preocupe, ainda não achei um lugar, mas achei que deveria dar um aviso prévio. – Aquilo a fez voltar a mergulhar em si mesma. Qual seria a vantagem de ele ficar então, se não o veria? Engole um sentimento amargo.

Ele parecia um pouco sem graça por ter declarado aquilo, tentando, pela primeira vez desde que saíram aquela noite, montar um diálogo.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – E ele a encara durante alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar para frente, fungando.

-Sim, qualquer coisa – Mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam longe, ela desnorteada.

-Eu pude perceber que você estava um pouco perdida. – Diz aquilo com cuidado, como se as palavras pudessem feri-la, ou trazer um ataque de raiva. Ela o encara, passando para confusa.

-Como assim?

-Bella me disse que você tenta não machuca-la, mas que não consegue evitar sair de casa, mas que ao mesmo tempo, tenta manter suas notas altas, e não fazer nada que não tenha volta, um dano permanente. Isso soa como coisa de alguém que não sabe o que quer.

Aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa para ela, e quando ele o expôs, não a incomodou.

-E daí? Isso não é uma pergunta. – Ele riu, baixo, abaixando o rosto.

-O que mais te aflige? – E dessa vez, ele a encara, esperando a resposta. Ela suspira, mexendo nos cabelos vermelhos, parecendo ponderar uma resposta.

-Talvez o que mais me aflija seja não saber o que me aflige. – Responde por fim, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Não gostava de admitir aquele tipo de coisa, na verdade, não gostava nem mesmo de pensar sobre aquele tipo de coisa.

Mas, de alguma forma, aqui, com Jake, nada disso parecia importar. Era como, realmente, se estivesse com ele, nada daquilo fosse mais o monstro que costumava achar que era.

O resto do caminho é feito em silêncio, e quando entram no cinema, a menina suspira, aliviada, por, de certa forma, ter colocado aquilo para fora, pois nunca antes o fizera.

Aproximavam-se da bilheteria, quando a menina estanca um pouco, os olhos fixos em um grupo um pouco a frente.

A menina reconhece um grupo de jovens em frente à bilheteria, mas na verdade é o fato de reconhecer um, específico, que faz sentir seu sangue gelar. Jacob parece perceber sua súbita mudança, e seu olhar comprido, porque indaga.

-Alguém que você conhece? – E olha o grupo de adolescentes, não gostando.

-É, são meus colegas – Responde, com um fio de voz. Levanta o dedo indicador, mostrando um em especial, de cabelos castanhos e aparência rebelde – Aquele é o Alec, ele é irmão da minha melhor amiga... – O resto parece ser dito no som mais baixo possível – Nós ficamos às vezes. – Ela chega a achar que ele não ouvira, mas pela tensão de seu corpo, deduz que sim.

-E você quer ir cumprimenta-los? – Nessie sentiu como se fosse uma espécie de pergunta pegadinha, mas não hesita, porque não era como se realmente estivesse com vontade – Na verdade, preferia que não me vissem.

Aquilo parece ser um alívio ao moreno, que sorri torto, mas ainda parecendo perturbado.

-Então espera aqui, perto dessa coluna, que eu vou comprar os ingressos, certo? – Ela concorda com a cabeça, encostando-se ao lugar indicado, passando a encarar os próprios tênis. Tinha vontade de esconder seu rosto dentro de sua blusa, seus cabelos ruivos e cacheados nunca antes lhe parecendo tamanha maldição, por serem tão aparentes. E não podia ser diferente, quando ouve um riso próximo a si.

-Nessie! – A voz conhecida e grave é seguida de risos debochados. Sente seu sangue agitar-se. Ela vira-se, encarando os meninos que se aproximavam, mas acabam ficando em um grupo, um pouco afastado, só Alec vindo até ela. Ela lhe sorri, tentando ser simpática – Que coincidência, você por aqui! Quer ir ao cinema com a gente?

-Não podia ser mais óbvio não? – Um dos meninos do grupo grita, fazendo o menino de cabelos castanhos escuros rir, levemente histérico. A ruiva começava a sentir-se mal, exposta.

-E então, quer vir com a gente? – Ele volta a perguntar, aproximando-se um pouco, fazendo-a cruzar os braços, um desconforto tomando-lhe o peito.

-Hoje ela está comigo, sinto muito – Jacob sempre parecia chegar nessas horas, e Nessie o encara por um momento, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha, para depois voltar a olhar o chão. Ele não parece se incomodar como ela ficara sem graça, vindo parar a seu lado, puxando-a levemente de encontro a si, pela cintura.

Nessa hora, seus olhos ficam tão grandes quanto os de Alec. Ela encara o menino por um momento, depois volta a encarar o alto homem a seu lado. Ele lhe lança um sorriso zombeteiro, o braço enlaçando-a, antes de começar a andar, por pouco não a fazendo tropeçar.

Os dois permanecem assim até entrarem na sala, ela muito consciente do calor que o corpo masculino dele emanava, de como eram confortáveis suas mãos em sua cintura fina, em como seu corpo parecia se revirar por dentro, fazendo-a instável, algo dentro de si indo de um lado para o outro.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Quando ele a solta, quase vai ao chão, sentindo as pernas tremerem, como gelatina. Sua sorte é poder sentar-se, antes que ele o notasse.

Durante todo o filme, que tanto quisera assistir, ficou pensando no que acontecera, procurando sinais do Jacob que existia, até poucos segundos antes da menção de Alec, ele parecia ter sumido. Fora que, primeiro, parecia estar frio com ela, ela deduzira que fora pelo que ocorrera na aula, mas depois, a primeira menção de um ficante, ele vinha agir todo protetor pra cima dela, como se ela o pertencesse.

Estava confusa, as ações do moreno não faziam sentido e davam um nó maior ainda em sua mente. Desiste de ver o filme, suas indagações gritando dentro de sua mente.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, nem com Jacob, só sabia que ele a deixava confusa, uma bagunça total, e que gostava de estar do lado dele. Apenas para variar, não queria pensar no que isso significava.

Volta a lançar outro olhar surdino em Jacob, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele parecia tão concentrado no filme, como se o que acontecera instantes atrás já não mais existisse me sua mente. Seria ela, a única incomodada com o que acontecia?

Seria tão mais fácil se pudesse simplesmente visualizar o que os outros pensavam, assim como que acontecia em sua mente. A idéia, vendo o filme passar, acha outra resposta que achava perdida dentro de si.

O filme acaba, e os dois se retiram, em silêncio. Teriam voltado para o estado anterior ao filme?

-Gostou do filme? – O moreno pergunta, sem encara-la, enquanto saíam para a rua, movimentada apesar do horário, carros passando sobre o chão molhado, vários reflexos de luzes sendo borrados.

-Uhum – Responde, mas não o tinha assistido, provavelmente não sabia nem a metade. Respira, resignada, tentando acalmar o inconformismo consigo mesmo.

E voltam a se calar, a menina sentindo o vento frio, mas agora agradável que batia em seu corpo. Tira o cabelo do rosto.

-Pensei em uma coisa que você me disse. – E ri, baixo – Acho que é mais como se tivesse percebido isso...

Ele parece interessado, virando a cabeça de leve para ouvi-la.

-O que eu quero fazer. Eu gostaria de mostrar o meu modo de ver o mundo, como eu enxergo as coisas.

Ele dá um sorriso torto, fazendo, como sempre, seu coração acelerar.

-Tem a sua cara. – E joga um olhar brincalhão – Ahhn, algo como artes então. Fazer filmes ou coisas assim?

E a menina percebe uma coisa que a faz ficar parada, encarando-o fixamente durante alguns instantes, ele também pára, esperando-a.

-Uhum – Responde, voltando a andar. E perguntava-se como uma pessoa que conhecia há tão pouco tempo poderia conhece-la ta bem.

Com Alice era diferente, Alice a distraía. Quando estava com Jacob era como se não precisasse se preocupar com nada. Resolve deixar isso para lá por enquanto, e, sem perceber o que fazia, sorri, docemente, segurando o braço de Jake, sorrindo para esse, que apesar de não corresponder o gesto, também não faz nada para afasta-la.

* * *

Terminada em: 02.12.2011

Publicada: 11.06.2013

As coisas começam a tomar uma forma nesse capítulo. Aqui, o relacionamento deles começam a mudar a dinâmica. Yay! :D

O babado começa a ficar interessante.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham ^^


	6. Six

Título: Serendipidade

Resumo: Renesmee estava um pouco perdida em sua vida e não acreditava ter cura para isso, mas quando o melhor amigo de infância de sua mãe vem para visitá-la, as coisas mudam totalmente de figura. (Jacob x Renesmee)

06

"Você pode correr, você pode se esconder

Mas cedo ou tarde

Vai cortar como uma faca

Cedo ou tarde

Nenhum lugar para ir

Eu já estou aqui

Você sabe que ninguém irá te amar

Como eu amo você

Porque amor é um suicídio

(Amor é amor é)

Amor é um suicídio

(Suicídio suicídio)"

Só se lembra que esquecera de ligar para Jane na segunda de manhã, e sente-se péssima por isso. Levanta-se, mas sente-se como se estivesse de ressaca, voltando a se jogar na cama macia. Não queria enfrentar o dia de segunda-feira.

O clima cinzento e nebuloso ainda não passara, e com ele, viera o frio, pior inimigo de quem acorda cedo. A menina soube que não tinha mais como enrolar quando sua mãe bateu a porta, chamando-a suavemente.

Seu humor nunca estivera tão instável quanto nos últimos dias.

Em dados momentos, estava na dúvida se o que sentia por Jake podia ser amor, ou se o odiava mesmo, por fazê-la sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Era como uma montanha-russa interna.

Geme alto, inconformada, apenas para levantar-se, em um pulo, sentindo frio.

Troca-se rapidamente, uma jeans, uma blusa e um agasalho de moletom de zíper, estava confortavelmente pronta.

Desce as escadas sem ânimo, ainda pensando sobre o assunto anterior, cansada.

-Acho que ela está melhor, estão até procurando uma agência de adoção... – Ouve sua mãe comentar, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Está falando da tia Rosie? – Quis saber, por curiosidade mesmo, mas já sabendo a resposta. A morena confirma com um aceno. – Eles querem adotar? – E atém-se por um momento na ausência de Jake, mas nada diz.

-Uhum – A mulher responde, antes de dar outra mordida no pão. A menina relanceia os olhos em direção ao pai, vendo-o distraído, enquanto encarava Bella. Se perguntasse, tinha certeza que ele a olharia estranho. Por isso, se limita a calar-se e comer. Era a primeira vez que via aquela mesa tão calada em dias, e surpreende-se com isso.

-Alguém me dá carona pra escola? – Pergunta, olhando do pai para a mãe.

-Eu te dou – O ruivo responde, dando-lhe um sorriso de lado, que agora a fazia lembrar Jacob. Repreende-se por pensar assim. Provavelmente se lembraria dele toda a vez que alguém sorrisse de lado de agora em diante.

Não queria, iria atrapalhar seu cotidiano e lutaria o máximo possível contra isso.

Notando sua perturbação, Edward não consegue evitar perguntar.

-Está tudo bem Nessie? Está se sentindo mal? – E ela responde com um enfático não, levantando-se.

-Vou escovar os dentes, para que você me leve, está bem? – E antes de dar a chance para qualquer outra indagação, segue seu caminho, subindo as escadas, de dois em dois degraus. Já ia entrar em seu quarto, quando ouve o barulho de um chuveiro. Engolindo em seco, mas deixando sua curiosidade falar mais alto, segue para o quarto ao lado do seu, entreabrindo a porta.

O quarto estava vazio e ela ficou observando-o por um instante. Respira fundo. O que estava fazendo? O que esperava ali? Ia se retirar, mas ouve o chuveiro desligar, e seus pés parecem presos ao chão, alguns segundos se passam, e a menina percebe que vivia uma batalha interna.

Estava quase decidida a partir, quando a porta se abre, e tudo mais desaparecesse. O moreno já usava calça jeans, mas seu tronco estava exposto, exibindo uma tatuagem no braço, a pele escura, o corpo bem definido. Ela engole em seco, encarando-o, vendo o movimento das gotas que ainda não haviam secado escorrerem. Sente seu coração bater tão rápido, que tem certeza de ter ficado vermelha e tonta.

Segue uma gota que escorregava por sua barriga, cada músculo, seu umbigo, deixando a beirada da calça molhada. É só então que percebe o quanto estava encantada, e se força a dar um passo para trás. O que diabos estava fazendo ali, escondida, enquanto Jacob Black se trocava? Só podia estar ficando louca.

Dá outro passo para trás, temendo que ele a visse pelo espelho do quarto. O que estava pensando? O que estava pensando? Estava ficando louca?

Vira-se, apressando-se para seu quarto, mas tropeçando no caminho, soltando um gemido baixo, o ruído de seu pé torcendo de leve. Esperava que ele não a tivesse ouvido. Estava quase alcançando a maçaneta de seu quarto, quando um barulho atrás de si a alerta.

-Nessie? – E ela se vira, sem graça, tentando esconder sua vergonha, ainda clara de que estava representada em seu rosto.

-Hey Jake... – E fica quieta, evitando seus olhos, uma mão esfregando na outra, nervosamente. E por um momento, temeu que ele a tivesse visto. Não saberia onde esconder a cara. O que faria? O que fazer?

Ele fez uma cara esquisita e seu coração parou. Ele a tinha visto, não havia dúvida, não tinha?

-Você... – O coração parou, e ela estava gelada. Ele a encara, seu olhar perscrutador, parecendo ver através de si, deixando-a sem ar. Ele parece pensar por um instante, agora já devidamente vestido, parado a porta – Deixa pra lá – Diz simplesmente, fazendo-a soltar mais ar do que sabia que tinha armazenado, chegando a sentir-se atordoada. Ele se vira, mas volta-se – Boa aula – Diz, antes de bater a porta.

Fora por pouco que não passara mal de nervoso. Ela estava começando a perder seu jogo e isso a desagradava mais do que qualquer coisa.

* * *

-Sua mãe estava pensando em visitar a Rosalie esse fim de semana – A voz grave parece trazê-la de volta a terra, e por alguns instantes encara Edward como se nunca o tivesse visto, antes de voltar a si.

-Hã? – E pisca algumas vezes, atestando seu retorno.

-Sua mãe, visitar Rosie. – Ele diz, impaciente, mas não tirando os olhos da direção.

-Ah sim, sim, ela merece, principalmente com essa situação do bebê e tudo. – E dá uma pausa, alisando a bolsa que repousava em seu colo – Você vai? Quero dizer, já vai ter terminado o projeto e tudo?

-Não sei – E ele suspira, parecendo algo entre o cansado e o irritado – Espero que sim.

A menina sorri de leve, distraída.

-Espero que sim, aí podemos tocar o piano. – A idéia parece agradar o ruivo, que lhe lança um olhar terno, antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

-Eu ia gostar disso.

E o carro volta a cair em silêncio por alguns instantes, os dois presentes parecendo cair em suas próprias reflexões.

-Pai? – Ela o chama, continuando assim que percebera que tinha sua atenção – Como você soube que gostava da mamãe? – Indaga, voltando sua atenção para a bolsa a sua frente.

-Que espécie de pergunta é essa? – E ela não soube responder, dando de ombros. Visto que ela não respondera, ele continuou, não antes de respirar fundo, parecendo escolher as palavras – Acho que não é algo que se saiba com a razão, é algo que se sente. – E ele sorriu, parecendo perdido em memórias. Ele só tinha aquela expressão no rosto quando pensava em Bella, seus olhos pareciam brilhar, seu rosto se iluminava. E fora sempre assim que Nessie soubera que seu pai amava sua mãe – E um belo dia, eu simplesmente olhei para ela, sentada a meu lado, vendo um filme qualquer, e eu pensei 'O que eu estou fazendo? É ela!'. Foi estranho, foi quando eu percebi que era ela a pessoa certa pra mim, e que eu não queria mais procurar por ninguém, pois tinha achado quem tanto procurara...

As palavras ressoavam de leve na cabeça de Nessie ainda, quando desceu do carro na escola, ecoando nos quatro cantos de seus pensamentos.

Ele simplesmente soubera. De alguma forma, sabia o que queria dizer, e isso a assustava. Tenta bloquear sua linha de raciocínio, mas quanto mais o fazia, mais pensava a respeito. Quando estava com Jake, de certa forma, podia soar tão errado, tinha todos os motivos para acreditar nisso, mas simplesmente sentia que estava certo, e agora, isso a incomodava.

Entra na sala, sentando-se, alheia, etérea.

-E aí vadia? – Jane senta-se a sua frente, encarando-a com seu usual e cuidadoso desinteresse. O jeito de a loira chamá-la não a incomodou. Era o jeito carinhoso dela de tratar as pessoas. – Me deixou esperando sem avisar que não vinha por quê? E é bom que tenha um bom motivo.

E Nessie cai pela segunda vez em terra, encarando a amiga, a culpa voltando a crescer em si.

-Desculpa Jane. – E pondera um instante, ao ver a cara de descaso vazio da outra – Eu tenho uma boa desculpa, na verdade, só não sei se estou pronta para partilha-la.

Aquilo parece atrair a atenção da menina, que joga os cabelos tingidos para trás, um sorriso malandro aparecendo em seu rosto.

-Vamos, me conte – E estica o sorriso, batendo de leve na menina a sua frente – Estou esperando, vamos, é o mínimo depois de ter me abandonado lá, vamos!

E a ruiva suspira, sabendo ser verdade, remexendo-se na cadeira, desconfortável.

-Então... Tem esse cara...

-E não tem sempre? – Nessie a cala com o olhar e a loira sinaliza desculpas com as mãos, como se dissesse que não mais a interromperia.

-Mas ele é muito mais velho, e amigo da minha mãe! É loucura, você não acha? Quero dizer, nem ao menos posso afirmar que ele gosta de mim ou quer alguma coisa comigo – E antes que percebesse, desembestara a falar – Me diz que é loucura, eu nem sei mais o que eu estou fazendo, eu só o conheço há uma semana, mas ele me deixa louca, eu já não sei mais o que fazer, eu não sei que tipo de poder ele exerce sobre mim mas—

-Owowow, calma Nessie, calma! – A loira a interrompe, apenas para desembestar a rir, parando, e começando novamente, até a menina a sua frente cruzar os braços, começando a ficar irritada – É sério isso?

E a menina volta a confirmar, abaixando o rosto.

-Você está apaixonada?

A menina parece se exasperar, sem saber como agir, tornando-se inconstante, nervosa.

-Não faço idéia! O que diabos é amor para começo de conversa? – Jane a olhou por um instante, de olhos arregalados, e, passando de espantada, para seu normal, indiferente, começa a rir, rapidamente tornando-se histérica. A ruiva a encara, inconformada, logo começando a se enervar.

-Por que está rindo? Jane, pára! Por que você está rindo? – E cruza os braços, emburrando, o que só faz a loira rir mais ainda, quase se engasgando, tendo de se curvar para frente, para se agüentar.

-Desculpe, é que eu nunca imaginei que você, Nessie Cullen, um dia pudesse se apaixonar! É um marco histórico! Posso anotar no meu celular?

Aquilo só faz a menina corar de raiva, o rosto combinando com os cabelos.

-Você não poderia fazer o favor de me ajudar? – Empurra o Iphone da menina, impedindo-a de tirar uma foto – Nada de fotos. Ah Jane, não enche então! – E empurra as mãos da loira, fechando o rosto.

-Ixi, a situação está pior do que eu pensei então – E tenta conter um risinho, analisando a amiga – Mas sinto não poder ajudar, não sei nada sobre o amor, ou o que quer que seja que ninguém não saiba. – E mordeu a cartilagem, no canto da unha, já em carne viva, sangrando, uma mania autodestrutiva – Já pensou em perguntar pra... Sei lá, sua mãe? – E quando a ruiva se virou, voltou atrás – Péssimo conselho, péssimo, péssimo, eu sei, mas não sei o que te dizer – E vendo a desolação desesperada, não se segura – Cara, espero que eu não passe por isso, isso só dá merda!

E Nessie volta a rolar os olhos, inconformada.

* * *

Chegou em casa preocupada com a prova que teria no dia seguinte, que acabara por se esquecer. Se quisesse ir bem, provavelmente teria de estudar o dia inteiro, mas esquece disso assim que fecha a porta e vê Jacob circulando pela sala, com o telefone em mãos.

O encara por alguns segundos, antes de ouvir um barulho e voltar sua atenção para sua mãe que vinha em sua direção pelo corredor, saindo do escritório.

-Oi amor, como foi a aula? – E lhe beija o rosto, continuando o caminho, mas parando, esperando-a responder.

-Tudo bem, normal. – E parecia distante – Mãe, o que o Jake faz em casa tão cedo?

A morena dá de ombros.

-Ele disse que precisava voltar para casa porque tinha algumas coisas pra resolver. Eu não perguntei o que. – E dá um ligeiro sorriso antes de se voltar para a escada, mas volta a parar – Ah, espero que não se importe, sua comida está no forno, acabei comendo mais cedo porque tinha de correr contra o tempo.

-Tudo bem – E menina a tranqüiliza, sorrindo de leve. Quando a mãe já estava quase no topo da escada, lembra-se de algo – Mãe, vamos mesmo para a casa da Rosie esse final de semana? – E a moça simplesmente confirma com a cabeça, estranhando.

-Por quê?

-Estava pensando em praticar o meu piano. Será que o papai pratica comigo? – E volta a ideia antiga, embora já soubesse a resposta, só fazendo conversação, enquanto levanta as sobrancelhas repetidas vezes, divertida, arrancando um sorriso da mais velha.

-Se ele tiver terminado o projeto, com certeza. – E vira-se, voltando-se para seu próprio escritório.

Ainda sentindo-se leve, a menina vai para a cozinha, mas enquanto comia, o moreno permanecia no telefone, parecendo ocupado, sem nem lhe lançar um olhar. Sem que percebesse, a ruiva come encarando-o, vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo alterar-se de tempos em tempos.

Levanta-se quando termina, parando a porta, na dúvida se o esperava terminar a ligação ou se subia para o seu quarto.

Rapidamente, os pensamentos do que fizera aquela manhã lhe vieram à mente, o corpo bem definido gravado em suas órbitas, fazendo-a esquecer-se de sua realidade e engolir em seco. Forçando-se a prestar atenção no que fazia, lembra-se de sua prova. Assim, percebeu que aquela, provavelmente, apenas entraria para a sua lista de péssimas idéias que vinha tendo nos últimos tempos.

* * *

A menina passou algumas horas no quarto, lutando para se concentrar, olhando as folhas de exercício a sua frente, repetindo-as diversas vezes quando se perdia, até praticamente desistir. Não conseguia se concentrar.

Maldição!

E tudo aquilo por causa de um homem chamado Jacob Black.

Senta-se na cama, bufando, brigando e xingando a si mesma. Ela podia ficar mais ridícula? E o pior? Desse jeito, obviamente iria mal em sua prova, o que poderia acarretar em uma recuperação, que significava em uma mancha no currículo, o que significava uma péssima faculdade.

Como, pensando em tudo isso, ainda não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça? Bastava distrair-se, um segundo que fosse, e já estava relembrando do caminho das gotas, percorrendo lentamente o corpo moreno, as costas bem definidas, o que a lembrava a pensar nas mãos segurando-a firme junto a si, o calor dele de encontro ao seu.

E subitamente, estava em um lado completamente oposto a seu estudo. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes isso acontecera no decorrer do dia.

Abafa um grito frustrado no travesseiro, balançando as pernas no ar.

Nisso, ouve alguém bater na porta, e senta-se corretamente, automática, apenas para ouvir uma voz grave arrepiar sua pele do outro lado.

-Posso entrar? – Demora um pouco para responder, assimilando.

-Han... Claro que sim – E pensou em algo mais para responder, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Jacob abriu a porta, e, por um momento, apenas ficou parado no batente, sem saber direito o que fazer, os dois se encarando, constrangidos.

-Hei... E aí? Só passei pra te dar um oi, uma vez que quando você chegou, eu estava ocupado demais pra falar com você – E sorri sincero, fazendo-a derreter por dentro, com seu sorriso de menino levado. Ela permanece a encara-lo, calada. Ele bate as mãos uma na outra, encostando-se ao batente, o sorriso esticando-se na boca – Agora seria sua vez.

Ela não entende, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Han?

-Eu já contribuí pra conversa, agora é sua vez. – E disso ela riu, com gosto, inconformada – Isso não vale! Você está roubando minhas falas!

-Ah, então quer dizer que é assim é? As regras só valem quando são com você? – E levanta uma sobrancelha, tentando manter-se sério, mas ainda escondendo um leve ar maroto.

-Que bom que você sabe! – E os dois caem na risada. Assim que se recuperam, Nessie não consegue conter sua curiosidade, algo dentro de si falando mais alto que sua razão – Mas e então, o que esteve fazendo o dia todo? Até voltou mais cedo...

Ele suspira, massageando de leve o ombro esquerdo com a mão direita.

-Basicamente? Estive correndo atrás das peças de carro que eu pedi, mas que até agora não chegaram, ou que estão me enrolando – Ela faz um aceno de leve, confirmando. Jacob trabalhava em uma oficina mecânica com seu pai, e às vezes, montava alguns.

-Você acha que vai conseguir ir embora esse fim de semana? – Na verdade, era a pergunta que estivera evitando e que não queria saber a resposta, embora, de alguma forma, simplesmente precisasse saber.

Ele pareceu um pouco embaraçado, enquanto evitava olhar diretamente para ela, antes de pensar um pouco para responder.

-Na verdade, depende muito do meu pai, se ele vai precisar de mim de volta, se ele vai querer que eu fique e espere as peças, se ele quer que eu compre algumas outras... – E um silêncio constrangedor seguiu o final da sentença.

Ele passou a observar o quarto da menina, enquanto nitidamente ignorava o olhar de análise que ela lhe lançava. Mantinha os braços cruzados, tentando manter uma posição defensiva, mas os olhos amendoados pareciam afronta-lo, clamando por atenção.

Ele percorreu a vista rapidamente pelas paredes claras, o armário no canto direito de onde estava, a cama no centro, a escrivaninha do outro.

-Você estava estudando? Desculpe se te interrompi. – Fala genuinamente, fazendo-a soltar um sorriso amargo.

-Não se preocupe, eu já tinha terminado mesmo...

-Você vai se formar esse ano? – Ele enrolava e ela se irrita, sabendo-o.

-Se você sabe que sim, por que está perguntando? – E cruza as pernas, como as de índio, no edredom macio, olhando-o, desafiadora, desagradada.

-Estava tentando fazer a sua parte da conversa, já que você não pretende colaborar – Responde, voltando a olha-la, os olhos penetrantes fazendo-a arrepender-se do que dissera, engolindo em seco, presa em seu olhar cortante e intenso.

Suspira de leve, tentando fazer-se cansada, mas sabendo perfeitamente bem que o suspiro nada tivera de cansaço.

-Então... – E percorre qualquer coisa em seu cérebro – Como era a sua escola? Você gostava de lá?

Ele sorri, voltando a mostrar os dentes brancos, os caninos pontudos, simpático, divertido.

-Nós tínhamos uma escola na reserva, onde a maior parte de nós freqüentávamos. Costumava ser divertido, eu geralmente não me incomodava, todos os meus amigos estudavam lá...

E ela sorri, desenhando padrões imaginários com o dedo no tecido grosso debaixo de si.

-Imagino que sim – E levanta o rosto, com uma expressão traquinas – Você era bagunceiro?

Ele faz uma falsa cara de ofendido, fazendo-a rir.

-Por que diz isso? Não pareço um aluno comportado?

E ela tenta imagina-lo, mas volta a rir, fazendo-o embalar-se também, pelo som de sua risada.

* * *

Assim que Jake se retirou, Nessie tentou focar-se três vezes mais, e não conseguiu, a imagem dele sempre a bloqueá-la. Tinha de fazer algo para tira-lo de sua cabeça. Revirando-se algum tempo na cama, enquanto pensava no que fazer, decide levantar-se e sai do quarto, indo para o escritório, entrando bem quando sua mãe desligava o computador.

-Alguma coisa errada? – E a ruiva se põe a pensar como sua mãe podia ser tão perspicaz e ao mesmo tempo demorar tanto para entender certas coisas.

-Não consigo me concentrar e tenho uma prova importante amanhã.

A mãe faz uma cara de estranhamento.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui? – A menina suspira ao ouvi-la irritada.

-Tentando transparecer – E faz uma cara de tédio, saindo novamente, pensando em voltar para o seu quarto, mas a porta um pouco mais adiante lhe parecendo tentadora. Hesitando, pára em frente à porta, pensando se deveria ou não bater. Sente seu coração acelerar pela perspectiva, as mãos começando a suar. Começava a odiar o que ele a fazia sentir.

Desiste de bater a porta, relaxando de leve.

-O que faz aqui? Não vai bater? – E ela se sente gelar, um arrepio como uma corrente elétrica passando por suas costas, fazendo-a subitamente alerta. Vira-se, violentamente.

-Ja-Jake? – Gaguejara. Detestava parecer uma idiota, e era exatamente isso que parecia agora.

Ele estava parado a alguns passos dela no corredor, encostado na parede a seu lado, os braços cruzados, um sorriso enigmático no rosto, os olhos brilhando... Com malícia?

A menina engole em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Estava procurando o que fazer, mas não queria atrapalhar – Diz, rapidamente, as palavras que pareciam embaralhadas em seu cérebro saindo quase vomitadas. Disso ele sorri genuinamente, balançando a cabeça de leve, e vindo em sua direção, passando por ela ao entrar no quarto, fazendo-a tremer de leve ao passar a seu lado.

-Entre então, por favor, sinta-se em casa – E volta-se para lhe lançar um sorriso jocoso, mas brincalhão, que ela lhe devolve com um olhar superior, indiferente.

Ele faz um barulho engasgado, e ela se senta na beira da cama, enquanto ele olhava algumas sacolas de compras pelo chão.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui, de verdade? – E vira-se brevemente, inquirindo. Ela suspira, cansada.

-Matar tempo? Tenho uma prova amanhã e simplesmente não consigo me concentrar... – E tenta estralar o pescoço, virando-o de um lado para o outro, depois disso passando a encarar o abajur ao lado da cama, a única iluminação do quarto.

-Prova de que?

-Física – Dá de ombros, encarando a colcha a sua frente, vendo-a manchada por várias luzes que ficaram marcadas de encarar o abajur.

Os dois permanecem em silêncio até Jacob se sentar em uma poltrona logo ao lado da escrivaninha, e do armário, encarando-a.

-Soube que você toca piano – A menina sorri, constrangida.

-Soube ou ouviu a conversa dos outros quando eu cheguei?

-Ouch, dessa vez eu fui pego – E ri baixo, fazendo-a rir com ele, mas analisando o sorriso que tanto a atraía, fascinava. – Seu pai te ensinou? – Retoma.

-Como você sabe? – Era engraçado ter alguém, que supostamente nem conhecia, saber tanto de sua vida. Ele sabia de coisas, que muitas vezes, nem ela sabia.

-Bells costumava falar que seu pai, o Edward, tocava maravilhosamente bem – E faz uma voz fina, chistosa, mas soa extremamente amargo, até para os ouvidos da menina, que imagina o que se passava.

-Sim, eu toco o piano, é a paixão do meu pai, ele me ensinou. – Diz simplesmente, abaixando os ombros, soltando o ar dos pulmões, encarando-o com o canto dos olhos. Por que ele parecia ter aquele problema com o seu pai? Não conseguia pensar em uma razão, seu cérebro ainda preso nisso.

Quando percebe que já estavam quietos há quase um minuto, tenta retomar, antes que se tornasse estranho.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa, digo, se você não for embora no final de semana? – E dessa vez, percebe a mágoa em sua própria voz, tentando esconde-la. É a vez dele respirar fundo, estalando os lábios, abaixando os olhos.

-Claro, diga!

-Se você não for embora, me dá outra aula de moto? – E sorri, acanhada, lançando um olhar implorativo, porém burlesco em sua direção.

Jake começou a rir, novamente fazendo-a irritada.

-Você tem desejos suicidas e eu não sabia? – Ela lhe mostra a língua.

-Eu não fui tão mal assim, ok?

-É, pra uma criança de cinco anos, talvez não – E ela sente a bochecha ficar vermelha, de raiva, lançando-lhe o travesseiro ao lado, só fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Aquilo parece deixa-la com mais raiva, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás, pegando o outro travesseiro, e lançando-lhe também. Ao ver que ele pegara os dois e ainda se dobrava para frente para rir, pega a almofada que estava no chão, logo aos seus pés, e a lança também, mas dessa vez, no furor do momento, acerta a etiqueta no próprio olho, antes de fazê-lo.

-Ai, merda! – Pragueja baixo, levando a mão para cobri-lo, sentindo-o imediatamente umidificar. Devia estar super vermelho. O moreno pára quase que imediatamente de rir, se aproximando.

-O que foi? Tudo bem? – E pára a sua frente, agachado sobre um joelho, olhando-a, preocupado. Com cuidado, tira as mãos da menina do olho machucado, aproximando-se, encarando-o por um instante, analisando.

O que não percebe é o olhar constrangido que ela lhe lançava, pela proximidade, percebendo que a mão direita dele repousava em seu colo, ele mesmo distraído, o calor emanando de seu corpo, fazendo-a respirar entrecortadamente, o rosto certamente corando.

Antes que percebesse, encara de leve os lábios bem definidos e entreabertos, os olhos intensos parecendo tão concentrados em si, focados. Aquilo a arrepia, fazendo a tão conhecida sensação de formigamento entre suas pernas voltar, e, antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, se inclina um pouco para frente, encostando os lábios macios aos dele.

É só um toque suave, mas lhe dá um choque, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Antes que pudesse sentir algo mais, as mãos dele seguram seus ombros, empurrando-a para trás.

-Nessie, o que você está fazendo? A gente não pode fazer isso! – A voz dele era contida, guardando um grito, rouca, os olhos furiosos, empurrando-a para longe de si, assustando-a, fazendo arregalar os olhos.

Que merda tinha ido fazer?

* * *

Terminada em: 05.12.2011

Publicado em: 10.07.2013

E agora, e agora? Imaginam o que vem a seguir? Dkasopdkasop

Nessie se deixou levar e, além de estar toda fascinada, se apaixonou e deixou as coisas levaram para uma atração física e ainda por cima, não soube muito bem lidar com toda a atração que sentiu. Como acham que Jake vai agir a seguir? Haha

A música do capítulo é _Love is a Suicide _da cantora Natalia Kills.

Como esqueci de mencionar, as dos últimos dois capítulos são _Obsessed _da Miley Cyrus e _I See You _do Mika, espero que gostem.

Gostaria de agradecer a _N__adja__ li_ por começar a acompanhar, espero que continue a fazê-lo. E sim, como a história já está bem adiantada na escrita, pretendo postar um capítulo ao mês, pelo menos, até o fim :) Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo comentário ^^


End file.
